Mentir assim é uma droga!
by Andie Jacksonn
Summary: Rose Weasley está completamente apaixonada por Scorpius Malfoy, e ela não nega. Pelo menos, não em sua cabeça. É que ele é melhor amigo do primo dela, e seu rival no quadribol, e ao mesmo tempo é tão legal... Rose quer que o loiro a veja como alguém que ele possa contar, mas ficar perto de Scorpius e mentir, fingindo que está só interessada na amizade dele é uma droga!
1. I know all his favorite songs

N/A: Oi, pessoinhas! Pra quem AMA Scorose, assim como eu, aqui tem mais uma short-fic sobre esse casal. A fic foi baseada na música _I'd Lie_, da Taylor Swift. E sim, pra quem já me conhece, eu postei uma songfic sobre Lily e Hugo também baseada nessa música, e nessa song tem um pouquinho da Rose e do Scorpius. Não é necessário ler _Eu Mentiria_ (minha fic Hugo e Lily)para entender essa, mas _Mentir assim é uma droga! _se passa três anos antes da história sobre o meu casal de primos preferido.

Espero que vocês gostem!

**Mentir assim é uma droga!**

– O que você acha? – perguntou ele, olhando em meus olhos.

– Lindo... – respondi, perdida em pensamentos.

– Você acha que essa má temporada do _Puddlemere United_ é linda? – exclamou Scorpius, surpreso – Qual é, Rose! Eu sei que você torce pelo _Harpies_, mas o _United_ é um dos melhores times da Inglaterra...

– Eu sei, Malfoy – falei balançando a cabeça negativamente. – O _Puddlemere _só está ruim pela má administração e pela troca excessiva de treinadores. Não se preocupe, assim que o Wood assumir, eu creio que eles melhorarão muito.

– Sério? – o loiro sorriu, lindo, e continuou – Foi o que eu disse para o James. Sabia que você ia concordar comigo.

– Malfoy! – gritou alguém na entrada do Salão Principal, um jogador do time da Sonserina – Vem para o treino e pare de se socializar com os inimigos!

Scorpius apenas revirou os olhos e se despediu:

– Olha só o que eu suporto por você, Rose...

– Eu achei que _você _fosse o capitão.

– E sou, mas esses caras estão me enchendo. Não vão aceitar perder a taça para você e o James de novo.

Eu tenho que rir. Ás vezes esse loiro é hilário.

– Acho melhor você prepará-los para decepção.

– Sonha, Weasley – falou ele. – A gente se vê mais tarde, Al.

– Sai logo daqui, doninha albina.

_O quê?_

Eu olhei para o Al, boquiaberta.

– Como você aparece assim? Do nada? É quase como se você aparatasse dentro da escola.

– Rosinha, querida, como futuro _promoter_ e organizador de festas, eu preciso aparecer e desaparecer sem que as pessoas percebam, e tenho que dizer, eu achei que você iria disfarçar melhor. Se o Scorp não fosse tão sonso teria percebido o quão lindo você acha que ele é.

Eu olhei para Albus e tenho certeza que meus olhos castanhos só aparentavam espanto.

– Não tente negar, Rose.

– Não conte a ele, por favor, Al. Esse ano a gente tem estado mais próximo, e o Scorpius já me considera quase uma amiga. Eu admito, estou apaixonada pelo seu melhor amigo. Não conte a ninguém, por favor – falei desesperada.

– Rose. Se acalma, tá legal?

Eu respirei fundo, duas vezes, antes de me acalmar.

– Eu achei meio óbvio, mas é porque eu presto atenção nas coisas. O loiro oxigenado nem imagina, e sim, você _é _amiga dele. Ele está totalmente...

– Oi, família – cumprimentou Hugo, sentando-se ao lado de Albus. – Sobre o que estamos falando?

– Sobre a Rose estar na do meu amigo Malfoy – falou Albus, comendo um pedaço de bolo.

– Cala a boca, Potter!

– Por quê? Isso é notícia velha, e está tão na cara, maninha. Você tem uma foto dele no time da Sonserina pregada na porta do seu guarda-roupa.

Ai Merlin! Eu devo estar ficando mais vermelha que meu cabelo.

– Ela tem? – perguntou Albus olhando para mim de um jeito estranho, como se não acreditasse que eu sou capaz de fazer isso. Bom, normalmente nem_ eu_ acreditaria que eufaria isso.

– Eu tenho, será que você poderia não rir muito, por favor? – implorei, mesmo sabendo que estou me metendo em uma enrascada.

– Não vou rir – disse Al com um pequeno sorriso no canto dos lábios, – porque posso usar isso mais tarde.

– Ei! – exclamou Hugo – _Eu _vou usar isso. Nunca se sabe e a irmã é minha.

– É melhor vocês esquecerem – ameacei, – se não o tio Harry e a tia Ginny vão receber fotos da super festa que você deu naquele fim de semana, e vão saber o quanto você se divertiu com a Rox, lembra?

Albus começou a me fuzilar com os olhos, e eu sabia que tinha ganhado.

– E quanto a você, Hugo Weasley, você sabe que eu tenho como provar que você foi àquele show trouxa com a Lils sem permissão.

Hugo e Albus entreolharam-se e disseram juntos:

– Eu odeio você!

Eu apenas sorri.

– Não odeiam porque vocês sabem que podem sempre contar comigo.

E é verdade, apesar de "ameaçá-los", eu nunca os deduraria, mas eles não precisam saber desse detalhe.

Levantei-me e passei por debaixo da mesa, saindo do lado deles. Sentei-me entre os dois, dei um beijo na bochecha de cada um, e pedi:

– Não contem nada para ninguém.

Os dois cederam e eu agradeci, pronta para ser mais discreta e não deixar mais ninguém descobrir sobre a minha agora não tão secreta paixão por Scorpius Malfoy.

Saí do Salão, ouvi uns dois assovios e, como sempre, ignorei.

Enquanto andava pelos corredores, fiquei tentada a ir ao treino da Sonserina, mas não sei ser tão discreta e os outros vão pensar que eu fui com o objetivo de espionar o time.

E só depois eu me lembrei que não posso deixar mais ninguém perceber meus sentimentos ou, pelo menos, negar quando alguém afirmar que eu gosto daquele loiro. Porque eu prefiro ser só amiga dele a voltar a ser apenas prima do melhor amigo. Está decidido, se eu, por mero acaso, der a entender que estou apaixonada por Scorpius Malfoy, o jeito é negar tudo, ou seja, eu mentiria.

_**He tells a joke, I fake a smile  
**__**Ele conta uma piada, eu finjo um sorriso  
**__**But I know all his favorite songs  
**__**Mas sei todas as suas canções favoritas**_

Eu estou andando sem rumo pelo castelo apenas para passar o tempo. Tá, tudo bem, eu estou perambulando perto do campo de quadribol para ver se eu encontro _casualmente _o Scorpius saindo do treino, e não, eu não espionei o treino da Sonserina apenas para vê-lo. Eu fui fazer o dever de poções enquanto esperava e só me distraí por uns poucos minutos, tipo uns 20 ou 25, no máximo. Mas foi só isso, porque eu tenho que continuar com as minhas boas notas, porque se eu for mal na escola, minha mãe vai saber, e daí, até ela chegar à minha queda pelo Scorp é só um passo.

Eu estava pensando em como me tornar uma mentirosa mais convincente quando bati de frente com o idiota do Zabini.

– Olha por onde anda, Weasley – disse ele. – Estava indo espionar o nosso treino?

– Como se eu precisasse espionar para saber o quão ruim você é – respondi dando o meu melhor sorriso irônico.

– Você não existe, Rosely – disse o meu loirinho preferido passando pelo colega e me abraçando pelos ombros. – Se liga, Luke, a ruiva aqui veio porque não consegue ficar longe do Malfoy dela.

Ah, se ele soubesse... Alguém me diz se tem como não amar esse garoto?

– Agora você é _meu_? – falei, tentando não deixar transparecer como eu quero que seja verdade.

– Eu sempre fui seu, querida.

– Para de enrolação, Malfoy, e agarra logo a minha prima – falou um Albus meio mal-humorado saindo não sei de onde.

O Zabini e umas duas sonserinas loiras e idênticas riram disso.

O Scorpius me soltou, e deu uma chave de braço no meu primo, dizendo:

– Não precisa ficar com ciúmes, Potter, você sabe que eu ainda tenho olhos para você.

Eu ri enquanto o Al tentava se livrar do loiro que tentava beija-lo. Alguns sonserinos estavam saindo do campo de quadribol, e ficaram assistindo à cena. Meu priminho finalmente conseguiu se separar do Malfoy e correu até mim. E eu achei que iria virar um sanduíche no meio dos dois quando a Susan (goleira da Sonserina) perguntou:

– Malfoy! Que horas vai ser o treino amanhã?

– Mesmo horário, Smith – respondeu Scorp e eu o interrompi.

– Mas amanhã o campo é da Grifinória.

– Não, Rosely – retrucou Scorp. – A professora já liberou para a gente.

– O Jay pediu o campo para ela, Malfoy.

– Tenho certeza que é da Sonserina.

– E eu tenho certeza que é da Grifinória. O James não iria marcar nada sem conversar com a professora!

– É só irem até a professora de voo e perguntar de quem é o campo, ok? – interrompeu-nos Al antes que eu e o Scorpius começássemos a discutir de verdade.

– Tudo bem – cedeu Scorpius. – Mas eu queria discutir com a Weasley, Albus. Você sabe que brigas sempre apimentam a relação.

– Que relação, Malfoy? Vê se acorda! Não existe nada – falei meio nervosa do nada, na verdade, muito nervosa, e acho que o assustei. Não consegui evitar porque o que eu mais quero é que exista alguma relação entre nós. É ruim saber que é só brincadeira da parte dele.

Ok, admito que exagerei.

Albus ficou boquiaberto e Scorp abaixou a cabeça e mexeu no cabelo.

– Desculpa – falei, me sentindo péssima. Não é à toa que ele não gosta de mim.

Albus apontou na direção de Scorpius e me mandou resolver aquilo com um olhar. Mas assim que eu me aproximei do loiro, ele falou:

– Vamos falar logo com a professora.

Nossa, agora ele me odeia.

Eu respondi um "claro" sem graça e começamos a andar. Estava faltando um andar para chegar à sala dos professores quando eu comecei a cantarolar uma das músicas preferidas do Scorpius.

– Você não existe – falou ele.

– Não gostou? – perguntei inocente.

– Minha música preferida sendo cantada por você? Horrível.

– Qual é? Eu não canto tão mal assim.

Scorpius riu. E começou a cantar também.

– _Don't know what to do... Don't know what to do…_

– Eu também gosto dessa música e nem é só por causa de você.

O Malfoy parou e eu percebi que eu falei besteira.

Pensa rápido Rose.

– É que eu já conhecia a música antes de saber que você gostava.

– "Se você me disser o que fazer, eu esqueço você." – disse ele.

– O quê? Me esquecer?

– A música, Rose – falou Scorpius. – Esses são os dois primeiros versos, eu gosto deles.

– "Nada vai mudar meu amor por você"

Dessa vez foi o Scorpius que ficou sem entender. E fez uma cara estranha.

– A música, Scorpius – imitei-o. – Eu gosto do ritmo, mas não é meio estranho que ao mesmo tempo em que diz que o compositor diz que vai esquecer a pessoa, ele pensa que não consegue parar de amá-la e assim...

Eu parei de falar porque parecia que a letra da minha vida.

Credo, eu não acredito que eu acabei de pensar isso. Mas mesmo assim, há algum tempo eu faria muita coisa para que os pensamentos sobre o loiro saíssem da minha cabeça, e hoje eu só quero que ele preste atenção em mim.

– Estranho, mas legal – disse ele. – Seria ainda melhor se tivesse mais de uma estrofe.

– Bom, como eu disse anteriormente, ainda bem que a batida é boa.

Scorpius concordou comigo, nós encontramos a professora de voo saindo da sala dos professores e ela confirmou que o treino era da Sonserina.

– O James e aquela cabeça de vento dele – falei para mim mesma, imaginando se o JS achava que era só dizer para mim que o campo era dele e a professora ia adivinhar.

Olhei para o loiro gato do meu lado e, nossa, eu estou passando muito tempo com a Dominique. Loiro gato? Fala sério.

Scorpius sorria para mim.

– O quê? – perguntei.

– Nada demais. Eu só queria saber se você já fez aqueles deveres de transfiguração.

– Ainda não. Não são para depois do feriado de natal? Por quê?

– Eu quero saber se nós podemos fazer juntos. No feriado. E na minha casa. O que você acha?

xxx

**N/A:** Introdução básica, não é? Enfim, gente, é isso. Espero postar antes do fim do ano de novo. E a música que a Rose cantarolou, caso alguém quiser saber é: _Don't Know what to do_, do _Tiko's Groove _feat_. Gosha_.

xxx


	2. He has his father's eyes

**N/A: **E aí, pessoas bonitas. Segue o segundo capítulo de _Rose mentindo descaradamente para Scorpius quando o resto do mundo já sacou que ela gosta do loiro._ É maior que o primeiro e espero que vocês curtam...

**Capítulo 02**

_**His sister**__[mother]__**'s beautiful  
**__**Sua irmã**__[mãe]__**é linda**_

_**He has his father's eyes  
**__**Ele tem os olhos do pai**_

– Ele não percebeu nada. Tem certeza Albus? – perguntei ao meu primo quando chegamos aos portões da Mansão.

– Claro, e não precisa ficar nervosa só porque você vai conhecer sua sogra hoje.

Revirei meus olhos enquanto meu primo sorria.

Os portões foram abertos antes que eu ou o Al fizéssemos qualquer coisa e meu primo passou por eles como se isso fosse totalmente normal. E talvez aqui seja mesmo.

Eu entrei e fiquei imaginando Scorpius crescendo naquele lugar. Comparei o jardim ao parque onde eu brincava perto da minha casa; qualquer criança que ama quadribol acharia que aquele lugar é o paraíso, e no entanto o jardim da frente da casa dos Malfoy consegue ser maior.

– Imaginando você e aquele loiro tonto criando os filhos de vocês aqui?

– Eu não gostaria de morar em um lugar tão grande e…

Droga!

Albus dirigiu-me um olhar triunfante, mas eu continuei sem me abalar:

– E não, eu não estava me imaginando casada e com filhos. Não tenho a cabeça tão nas nuvens assim.

– Ah, você tem. E já percebeu que esse seu sentimento pelo meu amigo faz você agir totalmente diferente do que você é?

– Isso não é verdade – discordei.

– Rose, todos nós sabemos que você odeia usar saias. Lembra o barraco que você fez porque a tia Mione queria que você fosse à festa de natal de saia no quarto ano?

– Claro que sim – respondi sem saber onde ele queria chegar.

– E ela acabou deixando você usar calça e ninguém podia falar que você não estava tão linda quanto a Dominique.

– Valeu, Al – respondi sem graça, porque eu sei que sou bonita, meu pai nunca cansa de falar, mas também não é tanto assim para chamar toda a atenção que eu recebo. – E? – perguntei, porque sei que ele não acabou.

– E agora nós vamos conhecer duas pessoas que ouviram o Scorp falar muito de você, principalmente por causa da sua atitude, e você está de vestido.

Eu abaixei os olhos e senti minhas orelhas esquentarem. Lily e Dominique disseram que todo mundo gostaria da minha roupa e eu vesti esse vestido azul marinho e All Star só para que ele repare. E sempre prometi a mim mesma que não faria coisas que eu não gosto por um garoto. Nem pelo Scorp.

O que está acontecendo comigo?

Albus tinha razão.

Quando levantei meus olhos, ele já estava batendo na porta. Uma mulher muito bonita abriu-a e deu um abraço apertado em meu primo.

– Oi, querido – ela disse. – Já estava sentindo sua falta.

– Oi, tia As. Continua gata, hein?

Eu tive que concordar com ele, ela é linda.

– Ela não é para o seu bico, Potter, tire os olhos – disse uma voz vinda de dentro da casa.

Eu vi um homem alto, cabelos claros, como os do Scorpius, que obviamente é o famoso Draco Malfoy. Já ouvi falar muito dele através do meu pai, e do próprio Scorp, ele idolatra os pais.

– Rose? – chamou Al – Você vai ficar aí fora?

Eu dei mais dois passos e passei pela porta. O meu rosto voltou a ficar vermelho porque Astoria e Draco Malfoy estavam me analisando. A Sra. Malfoy deu um passo á frente e disse para o marido:

– Draco, eu tenho que dizer que ele tinha razão. Ela é uma das ruivas mais lindas que eu já vi na vida.

Eu olhei para o lado, querendo saber se ela está mesmo falando de mim. Albus riu e eu continuei travada, morrendo de vergonha.

– Estou falando de você mesma, Rose – continuou a Sra Malfoy. – Você sabe que é muito linda, não sabe?

– Obrigada, sra. Malfoy – olha, não é que eu sei falar?

– Ah não, "sra. Malfoy" é a minha sogra. Eu não vou querer convidá-la para vir aqui novamente se continuar me chamando assim.

– Não liga para ela – disse o Sr. Malfoy. – Minha esposa é assim mesmo. É um prazer conhecê-la, srta. Weasley – ele esticou a mão, eu o cumprimentei, e por pouco não fiquei fora do ar ao olhar nos olhos do sr. Malfoy. São do mesmo tom de cinza que os olhos do Scorpius.

– O prazer é todo meu – eu disse e desviei meus olhos, sorrindo – Mas eu não vou querer voltar aqui se o senhor continuar me chamando de srta. Weasley.

– Essa é a minha prima, tia As – falou Albus enquanto a "tia" ria e o Sr. Malfoy balançava a cabeça.

– Gostei de você, Rose – falou Astoria, e eu não sei dizer o que eu estou sentindo, mas parece que um peso foi tirado de meus ombros. E estou me sentindo estúpida por me preocupar tanto, eles não são meus futuros sogros, nem nada do tipo.

Eu os segui até a sala de estar e a mãe do Scorpius disse:

– Ah, Albus querido, você conhece o caminho. O lanche está sendo servido na sala de jantar e todo mundo já chegou. Draco, meu amor, não vai voltar para o hospital, não é?

Ele revirou os olhos.

– Não, As. Só tenho que olhar uma coisa no escritório. Sem drama, ok?

– Você sabe que eu acho que você trabalha demais – ela fez língua para o marido, enquanto ele se despedia e se retirava, e virou-se para nós – Rose, você pode chamar o Scorp?

O quê?

– Não entendi – falei.

– É que ele ainda está no quarto, vai entender por quê. Primeiro andar, segunda porta à esquerda. Albus, venha comigo.

Albus sorriu, piscou para mim e seguiu Astoria antes que eu retrucasse.

– Mas... – falei, apesar de não ter ninguém para ouvir.

_**And I could tell you**_

_**E eu poderia te contar**_

_**His favorite color's green  
**__**Que sua cor preferida é verde**_

_**He loves to argue**__**  
Ele adora discutir**_

Eu subi as escadas devagar, afinal vou entrar no quarto do Scorpius pela primeira vez na minha vida. A verdade é que muito idiota estar dividida em um sentimento de vergonha, de êxtase, e vontade de conhecer o lugar onde ele dorme. E agora que admiti esse pensamento, percebi que parece que eu sou uma lunática que roubaria uma cueca do loiro para fazer uma daquelas simpatias trouxas.

Deus me livre disso.

Primeira à esquerda.

Segunda à esquerda.

Respirei fundo e bati na porta.

– Pode entrar – disse a voz do Scorpius, baixa.

– Licença, Scorp – eu disse, abrindo a porta. – A sua mãe pediu para te chamar porque todo mundo…

– Rose! – exclamou ele, batendo a cabeça na cama, ou melhor, em uma das quatro colunas da cama. Pois é, ele dorme em uma cama de casal enorme daquelas antigas com colunas e cortina. Moderníssimo.

– O que você está fazendo aqui? – ele está olhando para mim como se eu fosse uma assombração.

Preciso dizer que ele está lindo? Ainda mais sem camisa desse jeito. Percebi que ele ainda estava esperando por uma resposta e falei:

– Sua mãe pediu para te chamar. Desculpa, mas você disse que eu podia entrar.

– Mas eu não achei que fosse você!

– Já pedi desculpas – falei meio na defensiva. Estranho. Por que ele não queria que eu entrasse?

Scorpius fechou os olhos por um segundo e vestiu uma camisa que estava jogada na cama. Durante esse pouco tempo, eu dei uma olhada no quarto e só tenho isso a dizer: Grande, e bagunçado. Bem, é um quarto típico de garotos. Tem meias e blusas espalhadas, uma vassoura está em um canto perto da escrivaninha, e esta está cheia de cadernos.

É um quarto retangular, a parede contrária à porta dá em direção à janela, ou melhor, à sacada, que parece dar para os jardins atrás da Mansão. A cama, igual àquelas dos filmes trouxas do século XVIII, está encostada na parede à esquerda de quem entra, a escrivaninha fica na parede direita, e também duas portas, uma deve dar no banheiro e a outra no closet. A lareira enorme fica ao lado da porta. Tipo, é tudo muito grande. Quase sorri ao ver duas guitarras em cima da cama, entretanto me assustei com o olhar de Scorpius sobre mim.

Procurei por algo errado em minha roupa, mas eu estou até bem arrumada.

– Por que você veio vestida assim? – perguntou ele – Diz para mim que a sua mãe te obrigou a usar esse vestido ou que todas as outras estavam lavando e essa foi a única que sobrou.

Eu fiquei sem saber o que dizer, porque eu me arrumei desse jeito pensando que ele fosse gostar. Eu minto bem, mas decidi ser sincera, ou quase isso:

– Não me faça perguntas que eu não direi mentiras, Malfoy.

Ele revirou os olhos e me pareceu que aquele clima estranho havia se esvaído.

– Eu te fiz uma pergunta, _Rosely_ – meus ombros murcharam, usar aquele apelido contra mim é golpe baixo – e você, como uma boneca, que é o que você está parecendo, vai responder com a verdade – ele enfatizou.

– Bonecas não falam – contrapus.

Ele nem se dignou a responder.

– Tudo bem, sr. Chatíssimo, pode me lançar um _Avada Kedavra_, porque eu escutei a opinião Nick.

– Sério? Eu achei que você odiasse as filosofias femininas da Dominique. E que odiasse vestidos também.

– Eu achei que você só "gostasse" de verde.

Scorpius olhou ao redor e enrubesceu. Que fofo e…

Parei.

Estou dizendo, o cara ama verde. As cortinas da janela são verdes, e as da cama também, apesar dos posters nas paredes, dava para ver que elas também são verdes. É de um verde claríssimo, mas ainda é verde.

– Eu disse que é a minha cor predileta. Quer que eu te empreste uma roupa?

Olhei para ele incrédula e triste. Eu me esforcei para parecer como qualquer outra garota, mas ele ainda acha que eu sou o Al, e que eu visto roupas como as dele?

Scorpius aproximou-se de mim e segurou meu braço.

– Quer discutir o assunto? Você sabe que iríamos ficar a tarde toda aqui e que eu acabaria ganhando. Então seja boazinha, Rosely, porque tem mais garotos aqui e temos que prestar atenção nos livros e não em suas pernas.

Eu revirei os olhos e comecei:

– Isso é ridículo…

Mas o loiro não estava me escutando, ele correu para uma mesa de cabeceira ao lado da cama e tirou uma calça jeans e uma camisa, adivinhe, verde, e me entregou.

Eu suspirei e disse:

– Sério? Será que esqueceu que você sempre se gaba de ser mais alto que eu? Acha mesmo que essa roupa vai servir, idiota?

– A calça é antiga e antes que você diga, não estou achando que você é um dos meus amigos. E nem adianta retrucar, eu já vi você usando a blusa do _Puddlemere United_ do James.

– Eu tinha perdido uma aposta, Malfoy! – exclamei e ele me ignorou.

– Pode usar o banheiro, rápido.

Eu não acredito que o Scorpius está fazendo isso comigo, mas ele disse a verdade. O cara consegue ser ainda mais teimoso que eu, ficaríamos discutindo por horas. Arranquei a roupa da mão dele de cara feia e assim que eu entrei no banheiro(por sinal, bem arrumado), uma voz na minha cabeça falou para eu aproveitar porque nunca mais vou usar uma roupa dele.

Nossa, eu estou ficando cada vez mais pessimista. Eu tirei os tênis e o vestido, vesti a calça e como eu pensei, ficou largo demais. Peguei a minha varinha e apesar de não ser maior de idade, usei um feitiço que a minha avó me ensinou para apertar a calça.

Tudo bem que eu não nunca me importei de usar roupas de meninos, já peguei tantos tênis e camisas de times trouxas do Hugo que ele nem me deixa mais entrar no quarto dele direito, mas eu não sei se acredito que o Scorp me considera como uma garota.

– Rose? – chamou ele – Deu certo?

– Estou vestindo a blusa.

– Rosely.

– O quê? – perguntei sorrindo, porque ele é o único que me chama assim, mesmo sabendo que ele não pode ver.

– Eu não sei porque você aceitou a opinião da sua prima, mas eu gosto quando você usa camisas de time. Eu sei que isso vai soar brega, mas você é muito linda assim, do seu jeito.

Eu não acredito que escutei isso. Terminei de calçar os tênis rapidinho e abri a porta.

Droga!

Não tem ninguém no quarto. Como alguém pode falar aquilo e simplesmente, e simplesmente deixar a pessoa para quem falou(eu) sozinha?

É oficial, eu nunca vou entender os garotos, principalmente se eles forem loiros e morarem em uma casa gigante.

Eu desci as escadas e a Astoria me deu um susto ao me encontrar no fim delas.

– Ah, Rose! O Scorpius me contou o que aconteceu. Não se preocupe, ele vai se desculpar.

– Hã?

Será que ele descobriu que eu estou apaixonada por ele e contou para os pais? Será que o Scorpius está achando que eu sou uma perseguidora tarada?

Espera, então por que ele tem que se desculpar se eu que sou a maluca?

– O vestido, Rose. Ele disse que rasgou sem querer, mas o Scorp nunca toma cuidado com aquelas guitarras dele, não acredito que uma corda solta de uma delas agarrou no seu vestiso. Eu e o Draco vamos ter uma conversa séria sobre responsabilidade com as coisas com o meu filho, mas se você quiser eu arrumo o seu vestido.

– Não precisa sra... Astoria. O Scorpius já me emprestou uma roupa – pelo jeito ele não contou verdade e não entendo por quê. É melhor mesmo só entrar no jogo.

– Tem certeza? – ela me olhou e sorriu – Você apertou a calça?

Eu balancei a cabeça afirmativamente.

– Não achei que alguém ainda soubesse fazer isso. Se você quiser, eu te empresto uma roupa de menina, o que acha?

– Não precisa – sorri. – Eu vou dar uma estragada nas roupas do Scorpius porque ele rasgou o meu vestido.

Antes que eu percebesse que não deveria ter dito aquilo, Astoria riu e respondeu:

– Tudo bem, mas cuidado com a blusa, é a preferida dele.

Depois disso, ela me disse onde era a sala de jantar e subiu as escadas. Eu acho que a minha cabeça vai dar um nó com tantas perguntas rondando-a. Primeira e mais importante: Por que o Scorpius mentiu? Eu não faço nem ideia. Cheguei na sala de jantar que era algo como "uau" de tão grande e eu ouvi uma barulheira, pessoas discutindo ou competindo para ver quem falava mais alto. Na verdade, está mais para a segunda opção.

– Gente – chamei.

– Cara, isso é ridículo, nós só queremos estudar – tentou argumentar Albus.

– Será que vocês podem calar a boca? – gritou Scorpius – Todos estão aqui para estudar, caramba, não discutir jogadas de quadribol. Eu chamo quem eu quiser, e não vou deixar ninguém chamar ninguém de traidor. A casa é minha.

– Para alguém que gosta tanto de discussões, você tem uns argumentos bem fracos, Malfoy – falei, fazendo todos olharem para mim – _A casa é minha_? Sério? Nem deu para notar.

Eu achei que ele iria ficar nervoso, mas sorriu.

Não pelo que eu disse, mas por causa da roupa que eu estou usando.

– Ficou bem melhor, não é?

Eu tenho que admitir que sim. Eu sempre preferi usar calças mesmo.

– Ué, Weasley? Mudou de time agora? – perguntou o batedor da sonserina apontando para a camiseta. Eu abaixei os meus olhos e fiquei com vontade de matar o Malfoy, mesmo que ele seja minha alma gêmea e tal. A camiseta, além de verde, tinha escrito de branco: SLYTHERIN.

– Foi mal? – disse-perguntou o cretino do Malfoy – Eu queria ver se você ficava bem de verde.

Eu revirei os olhos e suspirei. Sentei-me ao lado de Albus, que só levantava as sobrancelhas, com um sorriso cafageste de lado.

– Sobre que tipo de traidores estamos falando? – perguntei.

– De qual tipo você se considera? – perguntou a goleira da sonserina, Susan Smith.

– Traidora de sangue – falei sorrindo. – Eu sempre me sinto meio mal quando me sento ao lado de sangues-puros.

Susan teve que rir e disse:

– Você é menos pior do que eu imaginava, Weasley. Enfim, nós, o time, achamos que iríamos treinar hoje e o traidor aqui presente é o Malfoy, que chamou dois inimigos grifinórios.

– Não me coloca nisso, que eu sou apenas um torcedor e um delicioso organizador de festas. Meu único pecado é ser amigo do loiro traidor.

– Valeu, Albus – ironizou Scorpius.

– Sabe, Scorp – comecei, – eu acho que vocês deveriam treinar mais mesmo, a Lufa-Lufa está jogando bem esse ano e vocês tem que ganhar.

Todos, sem exceção, me olharam boquiabertos.

– O quê? É claro que eu quero que vocês ganhem. A Grifinória só vai acabar com a Sonserina se chegarem à final.

– Sonha, Weasley – falou Luke Zabini. – Você acha mesmo que sem o Wood vocês conseguem alguma coisa? Ganharam da Lufa-Lufa por pura sorte. O estúpido do Potter nem é bom artilheiro.

– Olha aqui – falei levantando-me, ele estava à minha frente, do outro lado da mesa – Você pode falar o que quiser de mim, mas se pensar em falar alguma coisa sobre o Jay, o Al ou algum Potter, a sua cara vai ficar tão quebrada que você vai ter sorte se conseguir _enxergar_ um balaço.

– Cai dentro, Weasley – falou Zabini, levantando-se também. Junto com ele, o pessoal do time. Estávamos fuzilando um ao outro.

– Eu agradeço pela proteção, Rose, mas eu tenho uma ideia melhor – interrompeu Albus e viramo-nos para ele.

Foi assim que eu percebi que o Scorpius estava ao meu lado, segurando meu braço e parecendo meio protetor na verdade, mas acho que isso é porque ele estava encostando em mim.

– O perdedor do final recebe a festa depois do jogo no Salão Comunal e os jogadores terão que usar a camisa da Casa adversária por uma semana. Para toda a escola ver.

Albus terminou e nós olhamos para Scorpius. Cara, ele parecia surpreso e envergonhado. Como se tivesse sido pego fazendo algo errado. O loiro tirou lentamente a mão do meu braço e por incrível que pareça, perguntou:

– Rose, o que você acha?

– James. Se ele e você concordarem, eu posso esperar o fim do jogo para fazer o nosso amigo Zabini usar uma blusa da Grifinória.

Albus sorriu. E virou-se para o time de Scorp:

– Eu falo com o meu irmão. Vocês estão dentro?

– Se a gente conseguir estudar em paz agora, sem que vocês pulem na minha Rose, quero dizer, amiga, eu estou dentro, até porque a Weasley aqui já está admitindo a derrota usando minha camisa da Sonserina.

Despois dessa, até o Albus me zoou. E nem estou ligando porque Scorpius disse que eu era _dele_. Tudo bem, amiga dele, mas mesmo assim. Eu fiquei feliz, dá licença?

Ai, Merlin, eu estou ficando maluca. E carente por atenção.

Não sei qual é pior.

_**He sees everything in black and white  
Ele vê tudo em preto e branco,**_

_**Never let nobody see him cry  
Nunca deixa que o vejam chorar.  
I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine  
Eu não deixo ninguém me ver desejando que ele seja meu.  
**_

Eu admito, até que foi divertido estudar com aqueles sonserinos. Eu disse isso aqui em casa e o meu pai quase caiu da cadeira e o tio Harry morreu de rir da cara dele. Durante o jantar naquele dia, contamos sobre a aposta e o Jay aceitou, alegando que assim ele se formaria da melhor maneira possível.

Combinamos de sair dia 30 de dezembro, eu, a Lils, o Hugo, os meus primos e até o Scorpius. Hugo já havia ido para a casa do Al, apesar de estar chovendo nossos planos não foram cancelados e eu estava calçando meus tênis quando ouvi um barulho vindo do andar de baixo. Peguei minha varinha e sorri quando percebi que alguém tinha usado pó de flú e aparecido na lareira da minha casa. O barulho havia se dado porque a lareira estava travada.

– Espera só um instante – falei, sem conseguir ver quem era e liberei a passagem.

Um Scorpius com o cabelo muito bagunçado saiu rápido e sentou-se no sofá de cabeça baixa.

Eu não estou entendendo nada.

– Diz para o Albus que eu não vou sair e você pode, por favor, não ir também? – pediu ele com a voz rouca.

– Scorpius, está tudo bem?

– Por favor, Rose, só não diz que eu estou aqui.

Eu suspirei e liguei para a Lily, dizendo que eu não iria porque por causa de problemas femininos, e que o Scorpius não ia poder ir porque tinha visitas em casa.

Nossa, eu estou até mentindo por causa do cara. Espero que valha a pena.

Aproximei-me do Scorpius, que ainda estava no sofá e de cabeça baixa, ajoelhei-me ao lado dele e levantei seu rosto.

Os olhos cinza estavam vermelhos e as bochechas molhadas. Eu não soube o que fazer, então tomei coragem e dei um beijo rápido no rosto dele. Como eu imaginei, Scorpius parecia estar me vendo pela primeira vez ali.

– Rosely. Eu acho melhor ir embora. Não deveria ter vindo, me desculpe.

Ele se levantou, entretanto eu o segurei pelo braço.

– Não precisa me dizer nada, Malfoy, mas você não vai sair daqui e eu vou ficar com você.

Eu o puxei escada acima e disse:

– Afinal, os amigos são para isso.

Entramos no meu quarto e eu fechei a porta. Um meio sorriso apareceu no rosto do loiro.

– Tem mais pôsteres de quadribol aqui do que no meu quarto – comentou.

Tentei levar na boa e não surtar porque ele está no meu quarto. É porque não se parece com o quarto de uma menina. É tudo azul e na parede contrária à minha cama tem uma escrivaninha e é claro, ao lado, uma estante cheia de livros de quadribol e histórias em quadrinhos. Tirando os milhares de pôsteres nas paredes.

Scorpius virou-se para mim e começou:

– Você deve estar querendo saber...

– Não preciso. Contanto que você não tenha matado ninguém.

Ele quase riu e eu me aproximei, perguntando:

– E então?

– O quê? – o loiro piscou e mais uma lágrima desceu pelo seu rosto.

– Você matou alguém?

Scorpius sorriu e disse:

– Seria abusar muito pedir que você me abraçasse agora?

Seria muito errado de minha parte aproveitar desse momento?

Porque eu estou aproveitando, mas não da maneira que vocês estão pensando seus pervertidos. Eu só estou abraçando-o forte, na verdade.

Scorpius se separou de mim e nos sentamos na minha cama. Quero dizer, eu sentei, ele deitou a cabeça no meu colo e contou tudo.

Os avós paternos _e_ maternos de Scorpius vieram para passar o natal e o clima já não estava muito bom por esses dias. As discussões pelo modo como Astoria e Draco criaram Scorpius, que de acordo com eles não tinha limites, eram constantes. Draco apenas respirava fundo e Astoria só ouvia. Nunca fazia brincadeira nenhuma, nem sorria. O Scorp está cansado de isso acontecer todo ano, e explodiu com os pais.

– Não precisa dizer que gritei e briguei com as pessoas erradas.

Então ele disse que gritou porque estava muito nervoso, o pai dele gritou, a mãe dele brigou com os dois e começou a chorar. E ela nunca chora. O loiro já havia me falado que ela é sempre forte por ele e Draco. Scorpius também disse que saiu de lá com raiva de tudo e todos, foi até o próprio quarto e apareceu aqui.

Eu sei que as brigas não dizem respeito apenas à criação e ao futuro do Scorp, e que a minha família e a amizade dele com o Albus, que até já saiu na coluna de fofocas do _Profeta_, provavelmente está envolvida, mas se o loiro acha que eu devo ser poupada, eu confio nele.

– Não quero voltar para casa, Rose – disse Scorpius quando já estava quase escurecendo. – Quero ficar aqui.

Eu revirei os olhos.

– Você é um menino muito mimado, sabia? Sua mãe deve estar preocupada.

– Mas eu não quero ir embora. Quero que você fique mexendo no meu cabelo para sempre.

Eu não consegui não sorrir depois dessa.

– Você é uma criança, sabia? – falei.

– Não é verdade. Eu sou quase adulto – a voz dele está embargada, eu não acredito que ele está quase dormindo. – Posso dormir, Rosely? Mexe no meu cabelo.

Fala sério. É claro que pode, Malfoy. Mas eu não disse, só continuei desembaraçando os fios loiros.

– Sabe, Rose, eu não gosto de brigar com a minha mãe – disse ele, fechando os olhos, – e eu não sou criança, tenho quase 17 anos... Eu odeio chorar, odeio mesmo... Mas eu estava muito nervoso e o Albus sabe de tudo, ele é meu amigo...

E parou de falar. Assim, do nada. O Albus já tinha comentado que o Scorp sempre tagarela coisas sem sentido quando está quase dormindo.

Sorri de novo.

E coloquei um travesseiro debaixo da cabeça dele depois de ter certeza que o loiro dormiu. Continuei sorrindo pelo que Scorpius disse. Que ele não gosta que ninguém o veja chorar.

Ah, se esse loiro soubesse.

Eu não deixo ninguém ver o quanto eu desejo que ele seja meu.

_**He'd never tell you, but he can play guitar  
Ele nunca te disse, mas sabe tocar violão.  
I think he can see through everything but my heart  
Eu acho que ele consegue ver através de tudo,  
menos do meu coração**_

Eu saí do meu quarto e desci as escadas, dirigindo-me à cozinha. A minha mãe mandou uma carta avisando que vai chegar uma hora atrasada e o papai vai chegar com ela, também vai trazer pizzas. Delícia.

A chuva parou e obviamente vai ser por pouco tempo, mas eu tenho que abusar da minha coruja Nymeria e mandar uma carta. A Astoria provavelmente está ficando maluca de preocupação, talvez com medo de que Scorpius faça alguma besteira, porque eu sei que é isso que os pais fazem, ficam preocupados. Então escrevi uma carta, dizendo que o filho dela está bem, e na minha casa, e que eu vou mandá-lo de volta ainda hoje. Nymeria reclamou e reclamou, mas decidiu levar a correspondência até os Malfoy.

Eu assisti um pouco de televisão, depois eu decidi tomar sorvete enquanto não tem ninguém aqui e eu não tenho que dividir, nem a minha mãe para reclamar dizendo que não é hora disso. Só que assim que peguei o pote e fechei a geladeira, alguém apareceu atrás de mim e gritou, colocando as duas mãos na minha cintura:

– Te peguei!

Eu dei um pulo e quase deixei o meu precioso chocolate com castanhas cair no chão.

Scorpius ainda me segurava pela cintura e sussurrou no meu ouvido:

– Você estava parecendo uma bruxa das trevas segurando seu maior tesouro. Foi engraçado.

Depois disso ele me soltou, um pouco cedo demais para o meu gosto e... Foco Rose.

Scorpius já estava em uma das cadeiras que ficam de frente da bancada da cozinha.

– Quer? – ofereci porque não sei mais o que dizer.

O loiro pegou a colher da minha mão e começou a tomar sorvete, como se _eu _não quisesse. Sentei-me na frente dele e pigarreei.

O quê?

O pote é meu.

– Eu estou deprimido. Preciso mais que você.

– Até parece – reclamei indignada, e tentei arrancar o sorvete da mão dele.

– Muito bonito. Sobremesa antes do jantar? – disse alguém às nossas costas.

Viramo-nos devagar e a minha mãe estava de braços cruzados, nos encarando.

Scorpius soltou imediatamente o pote e se levantou, foi até a minha mãe, esticou a mão e disse:

– Boa noite, sra. Weasley. É um prazer revê-la. Já nos vimos na casa do Albus, sou...

– Scorpius – disse ela, apertando a mão dele. – Eu me lembro e acredite, ouço muito falar de você. E também sempre me espanto com a semelhança incrível.

– Todo mundo me diz isso. Sou a cara do meu pai. Desculpe vir sem avisar, sra. Weasley.

– Não tem problema. Mas eu gostaria que uma _certa pessoa _me avisasse, porque assim eu prepararia um jantar decente.

Minha mãe me deu uma olhada que diz que teremos uma conversinha mais tarde. Ela odeia não fazer nada especial para as visitas.

– Não se preocupe. Eu tenho que voltar para casa agora.

– Não, você não vai. Por acaso você disse a sua mãe que voltaria nesse momento? – perguntou minha mãe.

– Não, mas eu não _vou _incomodar – falou Scorp, decidido.

– Nunca seria um incômodo – disse mamãe, no mesmo tom que ele, ainda que gentil.

Scorpius suspirou.

– Você é boa, sra. Weasley. Não é à toa que é uma das melhores no Ministério.

Minha mãe riu e eu percebi que estou sendo completamente ignorada.

– Gostei de você, querido.

– Eu vivo para agradar, sra. Weasley.

– Hermione.

– O quê? – ai, eu adoro quando ele faz essa carinha de confuso e ai, por que isso fica acontecendo comigo?

– Não quero que me chame de sra. Weasley, tudo bem? Essa é a minha sogra.

Ele concordou com a cabeça e eu lembrei que a mãe dele tinha dito a mesma coisa para mim.

– Adorei você, Hermione – falou o loiro sorrindo.

– Ei! Essa frase é minha! – falou meu pai, entrando no recinto e me dando um beijo na testa.

Assim que ele viu o Scorp, parou. E o tonto do Hugo trombou com ele.

Eu olhei para o meu irmão pedindo ajuda, pois eu não tenho ideia de como o meu pai vai reagir. Scorpius adiantou-se e esticou a mão para o sr. Ronald Weasley.

– É bom revê-lo, sr. Weasley.

– Malfoy – falou o meu pai, e retribuiu o cumprimento.

– E as desavenças escolares se perpetuam geração após geração – falou Hugo como um locutor de rádio e Scorpius acabou sorrindo. – Será que você e a Rose vão ter que fugir para se casarem?

Senti o meu rosto esquentar, apesar de querer revirar os olhos porque não era desse tipo de ajuda que eu queria do Hugo.

Minha mãe riu e as orelhas do meu pai ficaram da cor do nosso cabelo, mas ele não disse nada.

Scorpius aproximou-se da bancada onde eu estava sentada, e disse:

– Eu sei que esse tipo de romantismo não é a sua praia, mas que lugar você prefere, Rosely? Las Vegas ou Havaí?

– Las Vegas é bem mais a cara dela – falou a minha mãe.

– Hermione! – exclamou o meu pai, mas ela o ignorou, e continuou:

– Quer que eu reserve as passagens para depois da formatura, Scorpius?

– Se a sua filha aceitar, Hermione, eu adoraria.

– Assim que eu tiver um anel de diamante em meu dedo, e a nova _Nimbus 5000_, eu caso – falei sorrindo.

– Eu só deixo você se casar com a minha mana se me der um carro – acrescentou Hugo.

– Assim vou falir. Infelizmente, eu acho que a gente tem que esperar uns anos, Rosely.

Revirei meus olhos, mas sorri.

– Ah, Malfoy – lembrou Hugo, – você tem que ver os novos modelos de carro da Ferrari... Eu fui à uma feira semana passada com o meu pai e tirei várias fotos, muito maneiro...

Scorpius parou de olhar para mim imediatamente e se direcionou ao Hugo:

– Você só pode estar brincando! Teve uma feira da Ferrari aqui na Inglaterra há alguns dias, e eu nem soube? É claro que eu quero ver as fotos, vamos lá.

Hugo foi em direção ás escadas, e Scorpius pediu licença antes de sair.

Eu gritei:

– Qual é a graça em algo que nem sai do chão?

E o meu irmão gritou de volta:

– É coisa de garotos, Rose. E você é só uma menininha.

Eu fiquei boquiaberta e quis ir atrás dele para matá-lo ou algo assim, mas antes de ir atrás daqueles dois, virei-me para Ronald Weasley:

– Scorp só é parecido com o sr. Malfoy na aparência, pai.

– Deu para notar. Ele gosta de carros, e o quê mais? – falou ele sem olhar para mim.

– No segundo ano, Albus o convenceu que eles formariam uma banda famosa, então Scorpius aprendeu a tocar guitarra. Ah, ele toca piano desde os oito anos também.

Meu pai suspirou e eu fiquei parada, esperando. Minha mãe declarou o óbvio:

– Rose gosta dele, Ron.

– Deu para ver – falou ele, mal-humorado. – Ela vai até _fugir_ com ele!

– Eu amo quando o senhor dá uma de ciumento, sabia? – eu disse.

Depois o abracei e sorri:

– Scorpius é só um amigo.

Infelizmente.

– Rose, pare de ser a princesinha do papai, e diz para os meninos não demorarem.

Eu e o meu pai fizemos língua para ela, e a minha mãe me seguiu em direção às escadas. Eu me virei, curiosa:

–Ele é lindo e inteligente. Ele tem muito da Astoria também ao que me parece.

– Por que você está falando isso? Scorp é só...

– Seu amigo, já sei. O Ron também era só meu amigo na época da escola.

Que tipo de mãe fala uma coisa dessas, simplesmente sai, e deixa a linda filha ruiva toda confusa desse jeito? Vou te contar, hein?

xxx

**N/A:** É isso aí, gente. Peço desculpas se tiver algum erro de português, e espero que vocês tenham gostado da participação especial dos pais da Rose e do Scorpius. O próximo capítulo não deve demorar, e deixem reviews dizendo o que acharam, por favor.

Bom restinho de ano, que nos Deus abençoe, e que 2015 seja cheio de realizações, livros novos, e boas ideias.

Beijos

xxx


	3. Born on the seventeenth

**N/A:** Oi, pessoas! Sumi, eu sei, e peço desculpas, mas não consegui postar antes. Espero que vocês curtam esse novo capítulo, de verdade.

_**Born on the seventeenth**_

_**Nasceu no dia 17**_

Vai ser a primeira vez que eu verei o Scorpius depois daquele dia na minha casa. Eu espero que o meu pai tenha uma visão melhor dele agora, afinal o loiro gosta de carros e sabe jogar vídeo game.

Cara, às vezes eu me sinto muito estúpida, sabe? Eu nunca fui muito de acreditar em amores de verdade durante a adolescência, e sim, eu acho que a história dos meus pais foi uma exceção à regra, afinal as circunstâncias os obrigaram a crescer mais rápido. Além disso, fico imaginando se alguém que tem tanto a viver, como eu, poderia amar alguém a ponto de querer passar o resto da vida com essa pessoa. Mas eu não sei, sinto que aquele loiro oxigenado é muito mais que um romance de época de escola. Afinal, me apaixonar por ele foi fácil demais.

Eu quero beijá-lo. E muito. Contudo quero que ele só me abrace, e quero discutir quadribol, e ler para ele. Fazê-lo rir e rir com ele, sabe?

Eu sou boba, não é?

– Claro que é, Rose – falou Lily, tirando-me de meus devaneios. – Mas eu também fico toda boba quando vejo o Kurt.

Kurt? De quem essa menina está falando?

– Só por curiosidade, Lils. O que eu falei alto? E quem é esse Kurt? Você não está mais com ciúme do Hugo com a Clarisse?

Lily me fuzilou com os olhos e praticamente cuspiu as próximas palavras:

– Você disse que era uma boba. Eu concordo. O Kurt é um gato da Lufa-Lufa pelo qual eu estou apaixonada. E eu _não _estava com ciúmes do Hugo com aquela coisa loira oxigenada...

– Você quer alguma coisa comigo, Lils? – perguntou o ser loiro atrás de mim.

Lily revirou os olhos.

– Oi, Scorpius – dissemos juntas.

– Essa foi fraca – continuei, quase saindo de órbita por ele ter vindo falar direto comigo, apesar de ter achado a piada horrível. – Você acha que é o único loiro platinado que a gente conhece, Malfoy?

– Talvez não, mas com certeza o mais bonito, não é?

Antes que eu perdesse a fala, ou dizer algo estúpido, vimos o Albus subir em cima da mesa da Grifinória, chamando a atenção de todo o Salão Principal.

– Curtindo o almoço, galera? – perguntou ele, e acho que nunca precisará colocar uma varinha no pescoço para aumentar a voz, de tão alto que ele fala quando quer – Bom, para voltar às aulas com estilo, nada melhor que uma festa, certo?

Começou a gritaria no Salão e muitos murmúrios de concordância. As festas do Albus são as mais famosas. A Lily sorriu e chamou o Hugo, porque eles sempre se divertem juntos. Levei um susto quando o Scorpius se levantou, e chamou o Albus, mandando-o calar a boca. Nem preciso dizer que o meu primo o ignorou, não é?

– Pois é – continuou Albus, abafando a multidão. – Dia 17 desse janeiro é o aniversário do nosso capitão do time da Sonserina, Scorpius Malfoy, e todos os alunos a partir do quarto ano estão convidados, Sala Precisa às 22h. Festa a fantasia com direito a tudo, quero as meninas bem gatas para agradar o aniversariante e só entra se levar presente. Vamos começar o ano de 2023 com o pé direito, valeu?

Depois disso começou os burburinhos, as meninas excitadas e os meninos se programando.

_**Shouldn't I like your walk?  
**__**Eu não deveria gostar do seu caminhar?  
**__**Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long?  
**__**Ele não sabe que eu tenho isso memorizado há tanto tempo?  
**_

Eu me levantei para entrar na frente do Scorpius antes que ele acertasse um soco na cara do Al.

– Eu te disse que não queria que ninguém soubesse. _E que eu não quero festa, Potter_ – rosnou o Malfoy. Ai, ele fica lindo nervoso.

Não acredito que pensei isso agora.

Nesse momento.

Ninguém merece.

Concentre-se, Rose.

Eu puxei os dois para um canto, onde espero que ninguém ouça.

– Deixa de ser chato, Scorpius, você está precisando se divertir. Rose, você pode parar de segurar esse idiota oxigenado, porque ele vai ser um bom menino.

Aí que eu percebi que estou praticamente abraçando o Scorp para ele não voar no pescoço do meu primo, e que boa parte do Salão está olhando para gente.

– Você convidou a escola toda... – começou o loiro.

– Só a partir do quarto ano...

– E não vai cobrar nada, não sei onde você vai arranjar tanto dinheiro. Vai roubar seu pai, é?

– Querido Malfoy – disse o Potter. – Só se faz 17 uma vez na vida. E os senhores Draco e Astoria Malfoy estão na Nova Zelândia curtindo o sol e o verão do Pacífico em férias, como um casal sem filhos. É claro que eles se sentiram culpados pelo único herdeiro, e fruto do amor deles passar o aniversário mais importante de todos sozinho – nessa hora eu e o Malfoy reviramos os olhos, imaginando em que universo paralelo Astoria e Draco diriam que Scorpius é o "fruto do amor" deles. – Então eles liberaram um número infinito de galeões para fazer a festa, sem que o melhor amigo Potter aqui se preocupe com as despesas.

– Eu não acredito que você envolveu meus pais nessas ideias ridículas. Eu disse a eles que não me importava sobre a viagem, para eles aproveitarem, e agora você pegou a droga do dinheiro para fazer uma droga de festa.

– Calma, Scorpius – interferi. – Eu sei que o Al exagera, mas pode ser divertido, e você merece.

Albus nem havia se abalado com a súbita explosão do amigo, mas quando eu falei, meu primo só balançou a cabeça, concordando.

– Você vai? – perguntou Scorpius, finalmente se dando conta que nós ainda estamos no Salão Principal.

– Claro, se você for legal, e prometer curtir a festa sem reclamação porque você está fazendo mais escândalo que a ex do Al.

Scorpius balançou a cabeça, e sorriu, mas tanto eu quanto Albus sabemos que ele não terminou.

– Tudo bem, lagartixa albina, sente-se para almoçar e diga suas condições – disse meu primo.

Eu me sentei ao lado de Albus, mas o loiro meteu-se entre nós dois.

– A nossa diretora deixou? E sabia que dia 17 vai dar em uma terça-feira? Duvido que isso vá dar certo.

Albus começou a gargalhar.

– Você acha que eu sou amador, por acaso? É claro que diretora Minerva já liberou, por que você acha que eu já convidei todo mundo? Só estou usando o seu dinheiro, e aniversário como pretexto para fazer a melhor festa que essa escola já viu, e no meio da semana. É tudo pelo espírito escolar, não se sinta tão importante, sonserino.

– Eu sei, Scorp, a modéstia dele é terrível – comentei.

Albus revirou os olhos, mas o Malfoy concordou comigo. É verdade.

– Não exagere nos preparativos, Potter – mandou Scorpius, levantando-se da nossa mesa. – E Rose, faz dupla em Herbologia comigo hoje?

– Claro – sorri.

E fiquei olhando para ele enquanto se dirigia à mesa da Sonserina, sem perceber que dei muito mole.

– Cuidado para não babar na mesa, priminha.

Eu me virei para o chato, filho de uma mãe..._ maravilhosa_, ou Albus, e ele está rindo da minha cara. Idiota.

Eu fiz língua para esse metido à _promoter,_ e me perguntei qual é o problema em gostar do caminhar do Scorpius.

Eu gosto da segurança dele.

Eu gosto do jeito que ele anda. Eu tenho observado por tanto tempo, e não me canso de vê-lo andando, às vezes com as mãos nos bolsos ou com aquela pose de quem não liga para nada. Às vezes, dirigindo-se rápido para o jantar.

Eu gosto dele. Não tem jeito.

_**He'll never fall in love  
**__**Ele nunca vai se apaixonar  
**__**He swears, as he runs his fingers through his hair  
Ele jura, enquanto corre seus dedos através de seu cabelo**_

_**I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong**_

_**Eu rio, porque espero que ele esteja errado...**_

A única coisa que eu fiz nos dias que separaram o anúncio do Albus, e o aniversário do Scorp foi treinar e estudar. E treinar mais, porque a aposta subiu à cabecinha do James, e ele está planejando fazer o anúncio principal para a escola toda durante a festa. A única vez que eu conversei com Scorpius mesmo, o Albus estava com a gente, uma semana antes do aniversário.

E o meu primo queria a minha ajuda com a festa linda que ele está organizando.

– Sabe Rose, você é ótima em organização, nem sei por que você não é a capitã do time da Grifinória, afinal Rose Weasley nasceu para brilhar...

Scorpius sussurrou ao meu lado:

– O que isso tem a ver com ser boa em organização?

– Então você também não entendeu? – sussurrei de volta, e ele riu.

Al parou de falar, e eu perguntei:

– O que você quer?

Ele fez cara de ofendido.

– Por que você acha que eu quero alguma coisa, Rose, amor da minha vida? Não posso te elogiar, linda?

Revirei os olhos e continuei:

– Claro que pode, Potter, mas seja direto.

– Você vai me ajudar, não é?

– Na terça, não.

– Segunda? – pediu ele com uma carinha que convenceria a tia Ginny num passe de mágica. Como eu já estava esperando um pedido como esse porque eu sou a única prima dele que diz "sim" sem pensar, afinal não me preocupo muito com a roupa que devo vestir, e por isso fico disponível nas vésperas das tais festas, não vejo problema em ajudar. Mas nos meus termos.

– Depois do jantar, e no domingo à tarde.

– Só isso, Rose? E no sábado?

– Não. Tem treino.

– Eu vou matar o James por ficar te ocupando assim.

Revirei os olhos e olhei para o Scorpius, ele começou:

– Eu ofereço a minha ajuda...

– Não quero você, Malfoy, e não adianta insistir, só vai ver o resultado.

– Mas aqui, Albus – disse eu, mudando de assunto, – vai ser mesmo festa a fantasia? Que clichê.

– E daí? – disse ele – Todo mundo gosta de festa a fantasia e o Scorpius nunca foi a uma.

– Sério? – perguntei surpresa – Mas e aquela que teve há três anos no Ministério?

– Eu estava viajando com os meus pais – respondeu Scorpius.

– Eu não fui também – falei. – A gente foi visitar o tio Carlinhos na Romênia.

– Viu, Rose? Você está reclamando, mas os dois nunca foram a festas desse tipo. Agora vão se divertir crianças, porque eu tenho trabalho para fazer – Albus empurrou a gente, e virou em um corredor que dava na cozinha.

Eu e Scorpius sorrimos um para o outro.

– Ele é uma figura, não é? – comentou o Malfoy.

Concordei e rimos.

– E aí? Com que roupa você vai, Rose?

– Você acha que me deixariam entrar se eu fosse de trouxa? – perguntei.

– Eu te deixo entrar. O aniversário é meu, não é?

– Claro. E você? Como vai?

– Não decidi ainda. E nem sei para quê isso tudo só para ficar com uma garota.

– O quê? – perguntei surpresa, e decepcionada. O Al estava fazendo isso para o Scorp ficar com alguém?

– Você não sabia que a Katherine nunca foi a uma festa fantasia?

– Quem? Aquela menina da Sonserina? A única ruiva que não é uma Weasley dessa escola? – perguntei triste.

– Exatamente.

– Quer dizer que o Al vai te ajudar a ficar com essa garota na festa porque é um clima que ela gosta?

– O quê? Fala sério, Rose, é o Albus que quer ficar com ela. Ele sabe que eu gosto de… Quero dizer, eu não gosto de ninguém.

Eu suspirei aliviada, e sorri.

– O meu primo é exagerado, acho que é síndrome de irmão do meio. Gosta de chamar atenção. Então essa festa não é pelo espírito escolar, nem para você, é para a Katherine. Os Potter sempre tem que ficar com as ruivas? – ri – Estranho.

– Pois é. Bom, isso é a cara dele – falou Scorpius. – Essas pessoas apaixonadas sempre exageram, e fazem besteira.

Só balancei a cabeça, concordando.

– Eu estou te dizendo… – começou ele, passando os dedos pelo cabelo loiro – Eu nunca vou me apaixonar.

"_Quero dizer, eu não gosto de ninguém." _

"_Eu nunca vou me apaixonar."_

O quê?

Eu parei de andar, e depois pisquei umas duas vezes voltando à realidade porque Scorpius estava estralando os dedos na minha frente.

– Tudo bem, Rose? Você parou de repente…

Eu comecei a rir.

– Preocupe-se apenas consigo mesmo, Malfoy – falei. – Sabe que essas pessoas que dizem que nunca vão se apaixonar são as primeiras que se casam.

– Isso só acontece nos contos de fadas.

Eu apenas sorri, e dei uma desculpa esfarrapada para ir para o Salão Comunal. Eu devo estar passando muito tempo com a Lily, é ela que acredita em comédias românticas, não eu. Argh! Quero socar muito alguém agora.

Eu estou apaixonada, quase fazendo besteiras, e ele diz que não vai se apaixonar. Nem por mim, nem por ninguém. Pois é, sorte no jogo, porque quadribol é comigo mesmo, e azar com loiros. Ou algo do tipo.

_**So I put on my make-up and pray for a miracle  
Então, eu coloco a minha maquiagem e rezo por um milagre.**_

– Lily, você quer ajuda? – perguntei ao entrar no quarto dela depois das aulas de terça-feira, e depois de ter dado uma passadinha na cozinha também. A Lily estava saindo do banheiro, e o quarto está uma loucura. As meninas estão jogando roupas umas nas outras, e brigando pelo espelho, mesmo que ainda falte três horas para o início da festa. Eu prefiro encarar a equipe _Falmouth Falcons _sozinha, e olha que eles são famosos por arrebentar os adversários.

– Oi, Rose! – exclamou minha prima – Só vou pegar a minha fantasia e a gente se arruma no seu quarto.

– Tudo bem.

As meninas do quarto da Lils me cumprimentaram, e estão perguntando o que elas podem esperar da festa. E o que vai ser servido. E se um kit para cuidar de vassouras é um presente legal. E se tudo está mesmo perfeito. E como a comida vai ser servida. Ainda bem que, antes que eu enlouquecesse aqui, ou respondesse qualquer pergunta, a Lily disse para as garotas se acalmarem, e conseguiu me tirar de lá.

Eu imaginei que o meu quarto estaria todo bagunçado também, por isso não entendi por que a minha prima queria ir para lá, mas assim que entramos, percebi o que está acontecendo.

O meu quarto estava vazio, exceto pela Dominique, e isso explica porque as outras garotas saíram. A loira monopoliza tudo que toca.

– Rose – falou Nick, – você vai como jogadora do _Harpies_?

– Eu ia – respondi. – Mas o Jay já vai como jogador profissional.

– E você, Lils? – perguntou a loira.

– Pirata.

– Adorei. Eu te ajudo a se arrumar. O que você vai fazer, Rose?

– Como você tirou as meninas do quarto, Nick? – perguntei.

– Não se preocupe, eu não chutei ninguém, só mandei aquelas vacas passearem, com mais educação do que elas mereciam, priminha. O quarto é nosso, não é?

Revirei os olhos.

– Não é _só_ nosso.

– Deixa isso para lá, ruiva, e me diz se eu vou precisar salvar a sua pele.

– Não, _loira_. Eu vou pegar uma roupa de gangster com o Jay, e apertá-la.

– O quê? – perguntou Lils – Você vai com roupa de menino?

– Não se preocupe, Lils, euzinha aqui já sabia que a Rose ia precisar da minha ajuda, então vou dar um jeito na roupa dela – Dominique disse enquanto mexia no próprio malão – Nem parece que nós temos a mesma idade, Rose. Você não entende nada de moda. É um desperdício, sabia? Ter esse corpo, esse rosto, esse cabelo, e viver jogando bola igual a um moleque.

Eu ignorei os resmungos da Nick enquanto a Lily ria dos comentários dela, e saí em direção ao dormitório dos meninos.

Como eu esperava, aqui ninguém está se arrumando. O Albus nem apareceu ainda e o Jay está jogado na cama, lendo um livro de quadribol.

Os meninos no quarto dele me cumprimentaram e apenas sorriram para mim. Eu tenho que comparar com o modo como fui recebida no quarto da Lily, os garotos são muito mais tranquilos.

– James – falei. – Por que você não quer ir de gangster mais?

– Ah, Rose, o Albus tinha dado a ideia, mas eu fui assim naquele natal do Ministério.

– Entendi. E então? Onde está a sua roupa?

– No malão.

– E você não vai pegar para mim? – perguntei sorrindo, e esperando a gentileza.

Ele suspirou e se levantou da cama. Eu fui até a cama dele, sentei e peguei o livro que ele estava lendo. É sobre jogadas de quadribol e o meu primo riscou várias páginas, acrescentando comentários e os nomes dos jogadores do nosso time. Procurei saber na primeira página se o livro é da biblioteca, esse era o meu medo, Jay sabe que não pode riscá-los. Felizmente, o livro é dele.

– Você não achou que eu iria riscar um livro da escola, não é? – perguntou meu primo de braços cruzados, próximo a mim.

Eu ri.

– Eu esperava que não.

– Olha, a tia Mione me ensinou a cuidar deles direito, sabia? – brincou ele.

– Ela ia ficar desolada se acontecesse o contrário.

James se sentou ao meu lado, tirou o livro das minhas mãos, e colocou um embrulho e um chapéu cinza escuro com risca de giz no meu colo.

– Muito obrigada, Jay. Tem certeza de que você não vai precisar mais dessa roupa?

– Absoluta, mas você vai mesmo usá-la?

– Claro – respondi. – Vai ficar legal!

Ele apenas deu de ombros.

– Ah, quer dar umas olhada nas minhas novas ideias para o time?

Tirei o chinelo e cruzei as pernas em cima da cama dele. O Jake, um dos batedores do nosso time, aproximou-se também e a gente começou a discutir o que o James tinha em mente.

– O que vocês acham? – perguntou ele, ao me mostrar uma nova tática para os artilheiros.

– Eu achei ótimo – falou Jake. – É antiga e a Grifinória vai surpreender com essa.

– É muito boa, mas não vai supreender – discordei. – Scorpius usou-a contra a Corvinal. Ele tem estudado tanto quanto você para ganhar essa bendita aposta, Jay.

– Droga! – exclamou meu primo. – Ainda bem que você presta atenção nas jogadas dos adversários.

Eu sorri, deixando-os acreditar que eu presto atenção nos jogos e não no capitão do time. É menos constrangedor.

– Ainda bem que você _vai _aos jogos. Eu só durmo até mais tarde – disse Jake.

Nós rimos e continuamos conversando. Eu já mencionei que adoro garotos? Eles são divertidos e não se preocupam com muita coisa, só o básico. E tenho certeza que eles não fazem essa cara feia que a Dominique está fazendo na porta do quarto agora.

Eu sorri sem-graça para ela e só assim os meninos perceberam que ela está aqui. E estão tentando segurar a risada. A Nick está enrolada em um robe roxo grosso e com bobes no cabelo todo.

– Era para você demorar 05 minutos – começou ela, estressada, – e não 35, garota.

– Eu me distraí, Nick, mas ainda faltam mais de duas horas para a festa.

Ela revirou os olhos.

– Anda, vamos sair daqui.

Eu dei de ombros, peguei a roupa de gansgter e sorri, me despedindo dos meninos enquanto eles tentavam não rir muito.

– Podem rir, seus idiotas – falou a minha prima. – Na festa, vocês vão morrer para ficar comigo.

– Eu não – comentou James como quem não quer nada.

– Ah, é mesmo. Esqueci que você vai passar a festa toda levando foras da Alice Longbottom.

Depois disso, o James fuzilou a Dominique com os olhos e os caras riram abertamente. Nós saímos do dormitório deles e a Nick foi reclamando de mim até chegarmos ao nosso quarto. A Lily passava a própria roupa e só me mandou tomar banho.

– Eu pensei em apertar a calça e a camisa primeiro – falei.

– Você faz isso depois – disse a loira, – já está atrasada.

Eu suspirei, mas decidi não retrucar e entrei no banheiro.

Quando saí, peguei a Dominique segurando um short de cintura alta.

– Achei que você usaria um vestido – comentei.

– E vou, isso é a calça do James. Ou era.

Um alarme soou na minha cabeça e eu tomei o short da mão dela, nervosa.

– Por que você fez isso, Dominique? – Eu olhei para o lado e as partes da calça estavam jogadas no chão e na minha cama – Eu não vou conseguir consertar direito a tempo! Que droga!

Eu não acredito. Lily, por que você deixou?

– Você vai ficar mais bonita asssim, calma amiga.

– Fala sério, Lils. É lógico que não – contrapus. –Eu queria paracer alguém perigoso, e com uma coisa desse tamanho, eu sei lá. Gangsters não usam roupas curtas. Será que eu posso ir vestida de trouxa?

– Não! – gritaram Nick e Lily ao mesmo tempo.

– Rose, lembra quando aqueles idiotas da Lufa-Lufa me xingaram o ano passado?

– Claro, Dominique – falei, ainda nervosa, e sem entender porque ela estava introduzindo esse assunto – O que que tem?

– Eles estavam mexendo comigo e falando coisas que a minha boquinha linda não ousa pronunciar e você chegou, mandou-os calar a boca, deu um soco em um deles tão bem dado que o cara perdeu um dente e você ficou em detenção.

– Eu sei, e daí? O idiota merecia até mais que isso. O Scorpius até falou que eu deveria ter socado o retardado no estômago que a minha mão doeria menos.

– Você me ajudou naquele dia, me deixe te socorrer hoje? Por favor, te garanto que ninguém vai falar do short porque você vai usar uma bota acima do joelho.

– Acho que não é uma boa ideia – falei meio com medo da minha prima. Eu não quero virar cobaia, mas sei que também não vai adiantar resistir muito. – Eu não consigo andar com um salto de 20 centímetros, Nick – tentei justificar.

– O salto só tem 10 centímetros, Rose – falou ela como se não fosse nada. Talvez para ela não seja nada mesmo.

Revirei os olhos e suspirei.

Não sei como ela pôde comparar a surra que eu dei naquele Lufa-Lufa com picotar a minha roupa e me encher de maquiagem. Fala sério, né?

– Ninguém merece, mas tudo bem – falei, suspirando. – Hoje eu vou ser a sua Barbie em tamanho real, Dominique. Só me deixe dormir pelo menos uma hora e você tem que prometer não exagerar, ok?

– Eu nunca exagero – disse ela, trocando olhares super estranhos com a Lils, que estava vestindo uma saia preta e uma blusa branca.

– Tanto faz – falei, indo para a minha cama antes que ela mudasse de ideia.

xxx

**N/A:** E aí? Gostaram? E o que esperam que aconteça nessa festa? Deixem reviews, porque eu vou adorar saber o que acharam da Nick, da Lily, e do James, e o que esperam da fic.

Beijos

Andie

xxx


	4. I'm holding every breath for you

**Capítulo 04 – I'm holding every breath for you**

**N/A:** Oi, pessoas lindas que estão lendo a história! Peço desculpas pela demora e espero que esse capítulo de sete mil palavras compense a espera. E o motivo de tantas letras, palavras e páginas é a festa de aniversário do Scorp. Muita coisa vai acontecer, e não tive coragem de dividir o capítulo. Boa leitura.

_**He stands there, then walks away  
Ele fica lá, depois vai embora.**_

A Lils me acordou, e parecia que eu havia fechado os olhos por apenas alguns minutos. Quero dormir mais.

– Levanta logo, Rose – mandou Dominique, quase gritando no meu ouvido. – Não vou chamar de novo.

Sussurrei para a Lily:

– Fico com dó dos futuros filhos dela.

Ela riu e deu uma volta para eu ver a roupa. Ela está usando uma bota de salto, marrom, e uma saia preta rodada, uma blusinha branca justa e com mangas bufantes. Um colete marrom de couro, delineando as curvas da minha prima de apenas 15 anos. Os olhos dela estão delineados e esfumaçados. O cabelo dela está solto e liso, como sempre, mas ela está usando um lenço vermelho e um chapéu na cabeça. Os caras vão, tipo, babar. Mas eu gosto de ser estraga-prazer:

– O James e o Al vão totalmente te tirar da festa e colocar um sobretudo em você.

Ela fingiu uma risada.

– Como você é hilária, priminha...

– Eu estou falando sério, Lily.

– Deixa de ser chata, querida – falou Dominique, – e vai se vestir.

A minha prima loira parece que saiu de um anime japonês. Ela é uma _maid_ no sentido mais literal da palavra. Ela prendeu parte o cabelo, deixando os cachos, que ela fez, caírem, porque o cabelo dela é lisíssimo.

Eu peguei a ex-calça do James e a blusa branca e vesti. Coloquei a gravata, vermelha cor de sangue e vesti o colete, cinza como o short e o blazer. Todas as peças foram diminuídas pela Dominique. Depois eu me sentei em uma cadeira, de costas para o espelho e a meninas começaram a tal "transformação".

Ninguém merece.

Nossa, eu tenho certeza que já são mais de 22:00, ainda bem que o Al não estava contando comigo porque a festa obviamente já começou e ainda estou aqui. A Dominique falou:

– Bom, Rose, terminamos. Agora você está linda para o aniversariante. O Scorpius vai adorar.

Eu me levantei rapidamente sem olhar para o espelho e me virei para a Lily nervosa:

– Eu não acredito que você contou para ela!

– Mas eu não disse nada – retrucou a minha prima mais nova e eu quase não acredito, mas a Nick me virou para ela e disse:

– Eu só disse que o loiro ia gostar porque o Al disse que nós, as meninas, deveríamos nos arrumar para ele, lembra? Eu estava brincando, mas agora não estou mais. Desembucha, Rose, você está a fim do sonserino?

O silêncio que me denunciou porque eu travei. Logo nesse momento que eu estava escondendo tão bem.

– Droga! Daqui a pouco a escola inteira vai saber menos o Malfoy – reclamei.

– Então por que você não conta para ele, gata? Você sempre fez o tipo que não liga para quem deve tomar o primeiro passo mesmo. E todo mundo sabe que você não liga para a opinião pública, se não, não se vestiria tão mal.

– Obrigada, Nick – ironizei.

– De nada – respondeu ela sorrindo. – É sério, Rose. O cara te adora, se bobear ele até gosta de você também.

A Lils concordou, mas eu retruquei.

– Olha, eu até posso não ser expert no assunto relacionamento...

– Mas você é boa com figuras de linguagem, porque a sua última sentença foi o eufemismo da década – interrompeu Nick.

Eu nem respondi, só continuei:

– O que eu queria dizer é que presto tanta atenção no loiro, dane-se, admito, então eu teria notado a diferença se ele me tratasse de uma maneira especial, ás vezes ele acha que eu sou o Albus.

– Isso é porque você age como um garoto, e agora você não pode culpá-lo – falou Dominique e dessa vez eu quase pulei no pescoço dela. Como ela pôde dizer isso? Humph!

– Rose, você não vai se olhar no espelho, não? – perguntou Lily, acho que para mudar de assunto.

Antes de me virar para o espelho, dei mais olhada nas minhas primas. E a Dominique tinha razão, os colegas do James vão morrer para ficar com elas.

Eu me virei, não para o espelho da penteadeira, mas para aquele de corpo todo que as meninas colocaram aqui no quarto ano passado. Eu não me reconheci inicialmente, sério.

A bota de couro preta vai acima do meu joelho, eu obviamente estou mais alta, devo estar da altura do Scorp, legal. Essa roupa está toda ajustada nas partes certas, e o meu cabelo nunca pareceu tão vermelho, mesmo com o chapéu jogado de lado, cobrindo-o. A Lils passou um blush clarinho, mas não é como se eu precisasse usar maquiagem para ficar com as bochechas vermelhas. A sombra esfumaçada deu mesmo um destaque aos olhos castanhos que eu herdei da minha mãe. O coque mal feito que a Lils fez ficou perfeito, e me deu um ar totalmente...

– Você está maravilhosa. Se eu já não estivesse comprometido com a Alice, eu te pegava hoje à noite – comentou James, encostado no umbral da porta, como um galã de filme americano para adolescentes.

– Esse meu primo não é lindo, gente? – falei sorrindo para ele – Cara, nunca vi um jogador do _United_ tão bonito.

Lily fez gestos como se estivesse vomitando, e a Nick revirou os olhos, dizendo:

– Que exagero.

– Você é a única que gosta de mim por aqui, Rose – falou Jay fazendo drama e entrando no quarto. Ele parou em frente a Lils e a analisou de cima a baixo e disse: – Você não acha que essa saia está um pouco curta, maninha? Mas só um pouquinho de nada?

Lily revirou os olhos, virou-se para a penteadeira e passou um batom vermelho.

– Como você entrou aqui, James? Não dá para passar pelas escadas – perguntou Nick.

– Até parece que um feitiço simples como aquele consegue me segurar, querida prima. A verdade é que eu queria acompanhar a Alice, mas ela já foi.

– Você queria é pegar a Longbottom em um momento constrangedor, em que visse mais do que deveria – acusou Dominique e eu acho muito injusto, entretanto eu nem falei nada porque o James contrapôs:

– Que tipo de homem você acha que eu sou, cara pálida? Você acha que Alicinha vai querer ficar comigo se eu fizer uma coisa dessas?

– Não é como se mudasse alguma coisa, ela já não te suporta de qualquer jeito.

James se jogou na minha cama e bufou.

– Alice é uma boba se não vê o que está perdendo – falei, sentando-me ao lado de James, e ele sorriu para mim.

– Florzinha, você é o máximo, o cara...

– Tudo bem, já sei, eu sou tipo um brother para você, a Nick já falou que eu ajo como garoto.

James sentou-se na cama, segurou o meu rosto e sorriu:

– Brother? Rose, eu ia dizer que o cara que você escolher vai ser um sortudo, não existem muitas garotas assim.

Eu fiquei vermelha, mas sorri.

– Ainda bem que não existem mesmo porque se não o mundo seria bem pior. Se todas as mulheres fossem como a Rose, não existiria batom, nem salto alto – Dominique disse, calçando um scarpin preto e depois apontando a varinha para as botas que eu estava usando e murmurando um feitiço inaudível – Agora você vai se sentir como se estivesse de tênis.

Eu me levantei e tive que agradecer. É verdade.

E eu acabei de ter uma ideia para chegar chamando atenção do jeito que a Nick gosta.

– Será que eu poderia acompanhá-las, senhoritas? – sorri para as minhas primas e amigas malucas.

– Eu acho melhor não – começou Dominique. – Você vai ofuscar o meu brilho e eu não estou interessada nisso, mas valeu.

Eu fiquei sem saber o que dizer. Ofuscar o brilho dela? Que brega.

– Obrigada, mas eu vou sozinha. O Hugo já deve estar me esperando na entrada da Sala Precisa, e vocês não sabem da maior: Ele finalmente terminou com a aguada da Clarisse – falou a Lils quase pulando, e eu posso estar enganada, mas estou sentindo que a minha prima e o meu irmão podem ser mais que amigos, e logo.

– Eu vou entrar como uma rainha, portanto não preciso de acompanhante – falou Nick ao pegar uma bolsinha.

– Você vai entrar como uma rainha, vestida de empregada? – questionou James, com os olhos pregados nas páginas da edição de aniversário de _As Aventuras de Martin Miggs, o trouxa pirado_, minha série de história em quadrinhos preferida. Eu herdei todos os gibis do meu pai e a minha coleção é maravilhosa, dá até para conseguir uma grana nela, mas todo mundo sabe que a gente vende a família, mas não vende nossas HQs.

Dominique fuzilou James com os olhos, mas ele nem estava prestando atenção.

– Vamos, loirinha – chamou Lily. – Eu espero você entrar e aí entro com o Hugo pelo cantinho, sem chamar atenção.

– Eu acho ótimo – concordou. – Rose, fica aí mais uns 15 minutinhos com o James falando sobre os seus joguinhos e depois se vira, ok?

Eu concordei, peguei um gibi e sentei-me na cama, empurrando o Jay para o lado.

Em menos de cinco minutos, as meninas saíram, eu fui até o malão e peguei um embrulho com o meu presente e uma caixa um pouco maior que um cubo mágico trouxa que havia chegado pelo correio mais cedo.

– Você vai dar dois presentes? – perguntou meu primo atrás de mim.

– Por quê? Ciúmes?

– Se você me der um presente que tenha o preço de dois, eu não vou me importar.

– Eu vou pensar no seu caso – respondi, sorrindo.

– Ou você pode me dar aquela edição especial do trouxa pirado, sai ainda mais barato para você.

– Vai sonhando.

– Eu tive um sonho onde você me dava todas as suas revistinhas uma vez, foi muito bom, eu nem queria acordar – comentou James, nostálgico e sorridente.

Eu só ri, ás vezes esse meu amigo é tão bobo.

– Você comprou alguma coisa para o Scorpius?

– Rose, querida, a minha ilustre presença é mais do que suficiente, e se não for o bastante, o que eu duvido, o vale de 100 galeões na Emporium das Vassouras que eu entreguei para o Malfoy hoje de manhã adianta de alguma coisa.

Eu sorri, concordando com ele.

– Podemos ir? Será um imenso prazer acompanhá-la, milady.

– Sério? – perguntei – Por que quer ir comigo? Por um acaso você acha que vai fazer ciúmes na Alice?

– Quero te acompanhar porque você está linda e eu gosto de andar com pessoas bonitas. Mas não acho que a Alice vai sentir ciúmes, ela não liga muito para as coisas que eu faço.

– Você gosta mesmo dela, não é?

– Eu nunca me senti desse jeito por ninguém, eu estou totalmente caído por ela. Mas também me passa pela cabeça que talvez eu só comecei a me interessar porque ela foi a primeira garota a me dar um fora e...

James e eu nos esquecemos que assim que um garoto pisa da escada do dormitório feminino, ela vira um escorregador e a Dominique vai me matar se eu tiver conseguido rasgar a minha roupa. Espera aí, quem disse que eu ligo?

Acho que todo laquê que eu respirei afetou o meu cérebro.

– Tudo bem, Rose? – Jay perguntou.

Balancei a cabeça afirmando, e retomei o assuntou sobre a Longbottom:

– James, foras formam caráter.

– Você acha? – disse ele, rindo. – A Alice está trabalhando muito em mim ultimamente, então.

– Ela quer te transformar num príncipe encantado, querido primo, e só depois ficar com você. A Longbottom é uma mulher das antigas.

– Mas eu achei que os príncipes só fossem ricos e bonitos, e eu sou.

Eu ri.

– E é humilde também.

– Viu, Rose? Eu sou perfeito.

Nós rimos juntos e fomos para o sétimo andar, mudando a conversa para quadribol. Já deu para notar que é um de nossos assuntos favoritos.

A entrada para a Sala Precisa está totalmente visível, talvez o Albus tenha desejado isso para essa noite. As portas estão abertas e dá para ver a pilha de presentes do lado esquerdo. Do lado direito tem um conjunto de três sofás, e o ambiente é muito bem iluminado. Em um dos sofás tem um casal se agarrando, nem dá para ver quem é quem.

– Bom, percebe-se que a festa já começou – comentou James.

Eu concordei enquanto ele me oferecia o braço para entrarmos juntos. De frente à entrada tem uma escadaria, e música saída de lá ainda não está exageradamente alta porque o Jordan está anunciando todos que descem as escadas e comentando suas fantasias. A Dominique deve ter adorado isso, todos os olhares sobre ela e... Espera, eu não quero isso, não.

– Jay – chamei meu primo. – Será que não tem como fugirmos disso?

Ele nem respondeu, mas senti o braço dele apertando-se ao redor do meu. A escadaria é enorme e larga, depois da descida, tem alguns sofás dispostos de frente um para o outro no lado direito junto de alguns conjuntos de mesas e cadeiras, o bar está do lado esquerdo e a mesa de comida também. E o Jordan, também conhecido como DJ hoje à noite, está de frente de quem entra. O meio da Sala provavelmente vai virar a pista de dança mais tarde.

Droga! Não tem mesmo como eu fugir.

– E agora quem entra é o capitão do time de quadribol da Grifinória! Vestido como jogador profissional e quem é essa gata que está com você, James? – perguntou Jordan fazendo graça porque ele sabe que sou eu e agora todos estão olhando. – Parece que não é ninguém menos que Rose Weasley. Queridinha, se tiver um concurso de mais incrível, acho que você leva, ainda mais agora me fuzilando com os olhos. Já mencionei que adoro gatas perigosas? Desculpa, mas você sabe que o que é bonito é para se olhar, e eu falo mesmo. Essa roupa de gangster trouxa caiu perfeitamente em você. Se quiser acabar comigo é só dizer que a gente se encontra mais tarde. Será que o aniversariante gostou dessa roupinha?

Eu terminei de descer as escadas, e tive que rir junto com o James.

Jordan é mesmo um bobo.

Albus aproximou-se de nós, dessa vez eu o vi chegar, e Scorpius estava atrás dele conversando com uma colega, ainda que um pouco distante de nós. Ele sorriu para a garota se despedindo, e bom, queria vê-lo sorrindo assim para mim.

– Que roupa é essa, Al? – perguntei desviando a minha atenção do aniversariante e segurando um sorriso, ele estava vestido como um cientista trouxa maluco, com o cabelo mais arrepiado que de costume, e uma espécie de óculos protetor pendurado no pescoço. A calça dele é de um jeans escuro, ele está usando luvas de borracha rasgadas, a camisa por baixo do jaleco branco é verde clara e os botões estão todos abertos. Eu cheguei mais perto do Al e coloquei a mão no abdômen dele.

– Esse tanquinho é seu mesmo? Eu nem sabia que você fazia exercícios – questionei, zoando.

Ele bateu em minha mão, e disse:

– Tem muitas coisas sobre mim que você não sabe.

– E prefiro não saber, não é, Jay? – olhei para o lado, mas o James já tinha sumido. Onde ele se meteu?

– A Alice acabou de passar aqui, vestida como Rowena Corvinal, e ele a seguiu – disse Scorpius ao lado de Al, e não segurei um sorriso ao ver a roupa dele. Estamos iguais.

Ele também está vestido de gangster, mas a cor cinza da roupa dele é mais clara e ao invés do colete, ele está usando um coldre para arma e um suspensório.

Sufoquei um gritinho, coisa que não é típica de mim, mas é que ele está perfeito. Ficou muito melhor nele que em mim, parece um cara saído dos anos 1940.

Acabei de me apaixonar de novo.

– Vocês combinaram de vir assim? – perguntou Al.

– Não – respondemos ao mesmo tempo, um olhando nos olhos do outro.

– Você está incrível, Rosinha – disse meu primo, antes de me dar um beijo na bochecha e sair por aí.

– Acho que incrível seria diminuir um pouco a verdade – falou Scorpius se aproximando de mim.

– Você também não está nada mal – devolvi, dando um passo na direção dele.

– Finalmente encontrei você, Rose! – gritou Dominique, me pegando pelo braço, e me puxando para o outro lado da sala. – Desculpa aí – gritou ela para Scorpius.

– O que foi? – rosnei.

– Você tem que ver isso! – exclamou ela.

Eu olhei para onde ela estava apontando e vi meu priminho Jay completamente molhado e com uma rodela de laranja na cabeça. E a Rowena sorria triunfante pelos risos das pessoas ao redor.

– Bem feito, não é? – falou Nick e discordei.

Aproximei-me do casal e perguntei o por quê da Alice ter feito isso.

– Ele me agarrou! – exclamou ela.

– E por que você não aproveitou a oportunidade como qualquer garota _sensata _no seu lugar faria? – perguntei, tirando a rodela de laranja do cabelo do James, que riu depois do meu comentário.

– Ai, faça-me o favor, Rose. Até parece que eu ia ficar por livre e espontânea vontade com esse traste que você chama de parente – retrucou a Longbottom, mas eu posso jurar que as bochechas dela ficaram vermelhas.

– Vamos, Jay – puxei o meu primo dali, enquanto ele mandava um beijo na direção da Alice, e depois piscava para ela.

Arrastei James até o banheiro, e prefiro fingir que não sei por que o Al desejou à Sala Precisa banheiros mistos.

– E aí? Como foi? – perguntei.

– Ela cedeu por uns dois segundos, Rose, juro – falou o Potter mais velho, sentando-se na pia.

– E depois retomou a consciência, pegou a bebida que estava tomando, e virou na sua cabeça?

– Como você sabe? – perguntou James fingindo surpresa, e nós dois rimos.

– Você não existe – falei ao pegar a minha varinha, e usar um feitiço inaudível para tirar o que quer que a Alice tenha jogado no meu primo sem deixar a roupa dele melada.

Jay pulou da pia e me agradeceu. Olhou-se no espelho para dar uma mexida no cabelo, metido, e comentou:

– Legal o Albus ter colocado os banheiros mistos, não é?

Eu revirei meus olhos e disse:

– Será que dá para você não se meter em encrenca, principalmente com a Alice?

James deu de ombros ao responder:

– Vou pensar.

– Qual é? Deixe-a em paz. Ela não vai cair de amores por você hoje, cara. E sabia que eu estou com saudades do James Potter que arrasava na pista de dança, e partia corações?

– Ah é? Pensei que eu era um imaturo egocêntrico nessa época.

– Ano passado – corrigi.

Ele me ignorou.

– Tudo bem. Talvez eu devesse apenas de divertir, e parar com essa fixação pela Alice, que só me dá o fora.

Nós saímos do banheiro e eu concordei.

James me deu um beijo na testa e se perdeu na multidão novamente. E você deve estar pensando que eu fui atrás do Scorpius, não é?

Bom, errou. Eu fui andando em direção ao bufê porque estava morrendo de fome, eu sei que o Scorp vai me achar aqui.

E ele achou, só que sinceramente, não pôde conversar muito comigo. Toda hora algum colega dele vinha lhe dar os parabéns, ou comentar sobre a festa. O loiro agradecia, dizia que foi tudo organizado pelo Albus, e dava os créditos, muito merecidos, ao meu primo.

Eu peguei uma cerveja amanteigada no bar, enquanto o Scorpius era abraçado por gêmeas loiras sonserinas. Também peguei um prato de salgadinhos de todos os tipos, me levantei do banco em frente ao balcão onde eu estava sentada e cruzei a pista de dança. Olhei para trás, e o Scorpius estava rindo e sendo puxado para algum canto pelas tais gêmeas.

Direcionei meu olhar para a pista para não pensar besteira, e consegui ver James dançando com a Lily, os dois faziam passos de dança engraçados, que é coisa entre irmãos mesmo. Vi também que a Alice Longbottom estava dançando com um menino que eu não conheço, entretanto ela desviou mais de uma vez o olhar para o JS e a Lils, sorrindo. Eu queria tanto que eles ficassem juntos, afinal meu primo mais velho merece uma garota decente, e que vai fazê-lo mais responsável.

Eu encontrei o Victor Smith, irmão gêmeo da Susan (do time da Sonserina) e Corvinal, que me elogiou, e me chamou para dançar, mas recusei. Ele é um fofo, mas não quero mais nada com ele, foi bom enquanto durou.

Eu avistei meu irmão sentado em um dos sofás do lado direito, o mais distante possível de todos que dançavam. Ele estava sozinho com um tablet na mão, e eu estranhei porque o Hugo, apesar de ser estranho e cheio de manias de trouxas, nunca foi antissocial.

Eu caí no sofá ao lado dele, e só assim o garoto levantou os olhos para mim.

– Por que você não pode apenas se sentar como uma garota normal? – perguntou.

– Porque eu não tenho nada de normal, seu chato.

– Disso eu não posso discordar – resmungou Hugo.

Eu dei uma cotovelada nele.

– Grossa – disse ele, enquanto massageava o lugar onde eu havia batido.

Tive que rir.

– O que está fazendo aqui? – perguntei.

– Eu estava olhando uns carros, os modelos desse ano estão incríveis.

Olhei para ele, descrente.

– O quê? – perguntou Hugo – Você sabe que eu amo carros.

– Mas nós estamos em uma festinha. E você não está tomando cerveja, ou enfiando a cara em docinhos, muito menos dançando com a Lils.

– Com a Lils? Eu poderia dançar com qualquer pessoa, por que você está falando isso?

– Porque você sempre dança com ela ou comigo, lembra? – perguntei para que meu maninho não percebesse que eu percebi que ele ficou nervoso quando mencionei a Lily.

Hugo balançou a cabeça e murmurou um "claro", e depois voltou os olhos para o tablet. Fiquei com vontade de arrancar aquele troço da mão dele, e esconder, mas eu também não queria sair dali. Eu deitei minha cabeça no ombro de Hugo, que apenas disse:

– Só não dorme, porque não quero que você babe na minha roupa.

Sorri e depois de um tempo olhei para a roupa de vampiro do meu irmão. Camisa social branca manchada com algumas pequenas manchas vermelhos, terno preto, e uma capa, preta por fora, vermelha por dentro. Eu levantei a cabeça e os olhos do meu irmão não estavam azul claro como água, que é o normal, mas estavam escuros. O rosto de Hugo também parecia pálido, e tinha dois pingos vermelhos próximos ao canto direito da boca dele.

– Isso é sangue, ou geléia de morango? – tive que perguntar.

Hugo sorriu, e pude perceber os dentes caninos afiados. Ele tirou a varinha do bolso interno do paletó e com um feitiço inaudível, o tablet encolheu ao tamanho de uma bala de caramelo. Depois guardou o tablet e a varinha de volta no bolso, e respondeu:

– É calda de cereja.

Nós rimos.

– Eu comecei a perceber que uma pessoa que eu conheço mudou muito, Rose. E acho que não vou me acostumar – disse Hugo, explicando porque ele estava ali, excluído da sociedade. – Mas por que _você_ está aqui?

Eu dei de ombros.

– O Scorpius está muito ocupado? – perguntou ele, com um sorriso.

– Nem me fale. Eu sei que ele foi criado para ser o anfitrião perfeito, coisa dessas famílias sangues-puro, mas como ele pode estar se divertindo apenas em conversas fiadas, e agradecimentos?

– Se está tão preocupada com ele, vá lá e tire-o para dançar. Ou simplesmente beije o cara – aconselhou meu irmão.

Eu revirei os olhos.

– Não seja idiota.

– Ah, Rosinha. Eu sei que você gosta mesmo dele, mas para se sincero, não gosto de te ver suspirando em uma festa como essa.

– Eu poderia dizer o mesmo para você – falei.

Hugo fez língua para mim, e disse:

– Eu estou apenas comentando que você está sendo boba se acha que o Malfoy vai aparecer aqui, ainda mais com tantas garotas dando em cima dele...

– Quem você viu? – perguntei nervosa, exigindo uma resposta – Qual é o nome da vaca que estava em cima dele?

– Você quer em ondem alfabética ou cronológica? – perguntou meu irmão, e quando disse isso, percebi que ele estava me zoando.

Bati no braço dele de novo.

– Você é um chato.

– Você já disse isso – falou Hugo. – Mas como eu estava dizendo, o Malfoy não vai vir...

Meu irmão foi interrompido pela Lils, que estava bem próxima de nós.

– Finalmente achei vocês! Por que estão excluídos aqui?

– A gente estava só conversando – comentei.

– Péssima ideia, Rose – disse Lily. – O Scorpius está doido atrás de você. Mas tem tanta gente aqui, que ele deve ter achado que você foi lá fora pegar um ar. Eu o vi subindo as escadas.

Eu tenho certeza que meu sorriso ia de orelha à orelha depois de ouvir minha prima.

– Você devia parar de incentivar isso – falou Hugo, de braços cruzados.

– E você devia deixar a sua irmã se divertir um pouquinho. O Malfoy é legal, e você sabe – retrucou a minha prima e ao ver a cara feia do meu irmão, continuou: – Vamos dançar, porque você está muito lindo para ficar se escondendo por aí. A Clarisse vai morrer de inveja.

Eu e Hugo franzimos a testa para ela. Lily gaguejou:

– Eu quis... Eu estava falando...

– Que ela vai ver o que perdeu, certo, Lils? – eu disse, salvando a pele dela.

– É isso aí – concordou minha prima, com um pequeno sorriso de agradecimento.

Ela nem deu tempo para o Hugo falar qualquer outra coisa, só pegou uma das mãos dele, e o puxou para a pista de dança.

Eu tive que sorrir. Quando esses dois vão perceber que estão à fim um do outro?

_**My God, if I could only say  
Meu Deus, se ao menos eu pudesse dizer:**_

_**I'm holding every breath for you  
Eu estou segurando cada respiração para você**_

Eu bebi mais um pouco de cerveja amanteigada e me dirigi às escadas. E tinha gente se agarrando até ali. Fala sério, o Albus colocou os sofás para isso. Ninguém merece.

Scorpius estava de costas para mim quando cheguei à entrada da Sala Precisa. Eu queria ter mais coragem de grifinória para dizer para ele tudo que eu penso, que ele é lindo, que o vigio secretamente com o olhar, e que eu espero por ele, que eu espero que a gente... Balancei minha cabeça negativamente, e voltei à realidade.

– Conferindo se todos trouxeram presentes? – perguntei ao loiro, ao vê-lo mexer na montanha de coisas que são para ele.

– Rosely. Eu só estava... – começou ele e parou – Não é nada.

– Não tente me passar para trás, Malfoy – falei, aproximando-me e comemorei por estar quase da mesma altura que ele, eu sou boba por ficar reparando essas coisas, mas não ligo. – Eu te conheço.

– Rosely, a cada dia que passa você fica ainda mais linda e mais estonteante.

Eu sorri, sentindo o sangue subir para o meu rosto, mas se ele acha que vai me distrair está muito enganado.

– Já me disseram isso – comentei e parei de fitar os olhos dele antes que eu saísse do ar e começasse a falar que ele é que é lindo e cheiroso e que ás vezes eu uso a camisa dele para dormir quando estou em casa e...

– Quem falou isso? – disse Scorpius, às minhas costas, soando meio nervoso.

– O quê?

Eu estava olhando para a pilha de presente e procurando o meu.

– Quem disse que você estava bonita?

Eu dei de ombros.

– O Jay, o Albus, você ouviu o Jordan e mais um pessoal aí.

– Quem? – perguntou Scorpius, se aproximando de mim.

Olhei para ele sem entender, mas respondi:

– O Victor também disse.

– Smith? O seu ex-namorado?

– A gente só saiu por uns dois meses, Scorpius – falei, revirando os olhos. Eu nunca considerei o Victor realmente meu namorado, nós apenas saíamos e nos beijávamos. Mas para quê isso agora? Será que o Malfoy está com c... Balancei a cabeça negativamente.

Será?

Não.

– Scorp? – chamei. – Você está incomodado?

– É claro, não gosto desse Smith, Rose.

– Ciúmes?

– Não me julgue, é normal sentir essas coisas quando você... Quando você...

Scorpius virou-se para mim e eu estou de braços cruzados com um sorriso convencido no rosto.

– Não acredito que eu disse isso – falou ele, piscando duas vezes. – Sobre o quê a gente falava mesmo?

Eu levantei as sobrancelhas e o meu sorriso se alargou.

– Você está se corroendo de ciúmes por causa do Victor Smith e eu estou me divertindo horrores.

– Não estou com ciúmes, sua chata – retrucou Scorpius. – Eu só não gosto dele.

– Tudo bem, entendi – falei sem sorrir, mas feliz porque o Scorp tinha ficado incomodado com o elogio do Victor. – Então, o que você procurava?

– Eu queria saber se uma pessoa me mandou uma lembrança, ou dinheiro, sei lá – admitiu o _meu_ Malfoy. É, eu sei, estou ficando possessiva, e o cara nem é meu namorado.

– Seus avós?

Ele negou.

– Bom, você pode usar um _Accio_ – dei a dica. – Dá menos trabalho, sabia?

Scorpius sorriu e pegou a varinha no bolso.

– _Accio _presente do Draco ou Astoria Malfoy.

Nada veio flutuando até o loiro, e eu percebi que os ombros deles caíram um pouco.

– Talvez você não esteja procurando corretamente.

– Até parece – falou Scorpius, cínico, mas meio decepcionado. – Eu acho que eles devem ter confundido o fuso horário.

– Ou talvez eu deva tentar – tirei a minha varinha do bolso também e disse: – _Accio _presentes da Rose.

O embrulho e a caixa vieram até as minhas mãos, e entreguei o que é realmente meu primeiro.

– Abra – mandei.

O loiro revirou os olhos, mas rasgou o embrulho e tirou uma camisa vermelha com o escrito: GRIFFINDOR ROCKS.

– Ótima piada, Rose – disse o Malfoy.

– Na verdade vai ser bastante útil quando nós ganharmos, e o seu time precisar usar camisas como essas por uma semana inteira.

Ele só revirou os olhos.

– E esse outro?

Eu apertei a caixa junto à mim e perguntei:

– Será que não tem um lugar menos barulhento para gente conversar, não?

– No fim desse corredor tem uma sacada, talvez nenhum casal tarado esteja lá.

– Nesse frio eu acho difícil ter alguém ali.

Nós andamos até a tal sacada. Scorpius usou a varinha para tirar a neve de cima da murada e estamos sentados, de costas para os jardins embaixo e a Floresta Proibida.

– Esse presente não é bem meu, sabe? Eu o recebi hoje de manhã, e pediram para te entregar pessoalmente.

– Não é nenhuma pegadinha do meu primo Teddy?

– Se fosse, você acha que eu diria?

– Claro que não. Você ia deixar eu me dar mal. Você é uma amiga muito desnaturada, Rosely.

Entreguei o caixa e o Scorpius tirou um laço e a abriu.

Sentei-me mais perto para ver o que tem dentro, e é exatamente o que eu imaginei. Um relógio de pulso. Scorpius tirou e desdobrou um bilhete que estava pregado na tampa pelo lado de dentro, e leu em voz alta: _"Scorpius, há tradições que devemos manter, você sabe. Seu avô ganhou do pai e eu ganhei dele. Agora o relógio é seu. Feliz 17º aniversário. Você fez tudo valer a pena (essa parte foi a sua mãe que mandou eu escrever, mas não é uma inverdade). Estaremos em Hogsmeade no sábado. Draco."_

"_**Querido, nós te amamos **_– estava escrito no fim do bilhete, com outra letra – _**Você é a pessoa mais importante do nosso mundo. Mamãe."**_

– Que lindo, Scorp.

– Eu sei – Scorpius dobrou o bilhete de novo e guardou no bolso, voz dele estava embargada.

– Deixe eu colocar o relógio em você. Posso? – pedi, e estiquei a mão para a caixa. Tentei tirar a mão dele para que eu pudesse pegar o relógio, mas o loiro segurou a minha por um momento. Ele girou o anel que a minha mãe me deu no ano passado e que eu nunca tiro do dedo. Senti um arrepio muito bom, e tenho certeza que eu estou com uma cara de retardada no rosto.

Scorpius parou de repente, e pareceu que ele saiu de algum devaneio.

– Desculpe – pediu ele, – mas você sabe que se você quiser mesmo ser jogadora profissional de quadribol você não vai ter essas mãos macias mais, não é?

Ok, esse loiro maldito acabou com qualquer coisa boa que eu estava sentindo. E eu achei que estava rolando um clima entre a gente agora. Nossa, como eu sou burra.

Tirei a minha mão direita de perto dele, desci da murada e disse:

– Eu nem sei se eu quero jogar quadribol profissionalmente. E não ligo para esse negócio de mãos macias. Por Merlin, Malfoy! Que ridículo. Bom, o presente foi entregue, e é melhor nós voltarmos para festa.

Eu nem olhei na cara dele quando saí. Mas eu estou com mais raiva de mim do que dele. É isso que dá se apaixonar pelas pessoas.

_**And I don't think it ever crossed his mind**_

_**E eu acho que isso nunca passou pela sua mente  
**_

Ninguém merece.

Admito, por um momento, eu achei que, realmente pensei que ele pudesse estar a fim de mim.

Pronto, falei.

Que raiva!

Eu entrei no Salão de festas de novo e fui direto aos lanches e bebidas. Acabei esbarrando em um casal que estava em um amasso como se não houvesse amanhã. Olhei para os dois para pedir desculpas, e não é que o Al conseguiu agarrar a ruiva sonserina?

– Foi mal, valeu? – falei e continuei andando.

Albus segurou o meu braço e me virou para ele.

– Você vai deixar a garota sozinha, ficou maluco? – perguntei.

– Ela vai superar – disse ele, dando de ombros. – Você entraram separados só para ninguém desconfiar? Porque eu acho besteira.

– Isso não é jeito de tratar uma garota que você gosta, Albus. E do que você está falando?

– Você e o Malfoy, é claro – disse a tal garota do meu lado.

Eu fuzilei meu primo com os olhos e falei:

– Você vai morrer.

– Calma, Rosinha. Não fui eu.

– Ninguém precisou me contar, Weasley – Por que essa ruiva enjoada não volta a beijar o meu primo, e some daqui? – O Malfoy não está conseguindo esconder muito bem o que ele...

– Olha, garota – falei sem paciência, – não quero saber. Curte a festa aí, valeu?

– Você sabe ser grossa, hein, Weasley?

– Ela aprendeu com o meu tio Ron – disse Al e eu revirei meus olhos.

– Rose – Scorpius apareceu não sei de onde, pegou meu braço e virou-me para ele. – Olha, eu...

– Não estou interessada... – falei, trocando essas pessoas estressantes por salgadinhos.

Eu vi Albus falando algo para o Malfoy e gesticulando, coisa que o meu primo só faz quando está nervoso.

Não ligo.

Peguei um refrigerante e continuei comendo, enquanto isso, eu pude ver pelo canto do olho que Scorpius sentou-se ao meu lado, mas tentei ignorar. Tentei com todas as minhas forças, só que cara nem piscava.

– Rosely – ele tocou minha mão direita e eu olhei para ele.

– Não fala nada. Eu nem sei porque fiquei nervosa. Aposto que era a fome, então agora já estou melhorando.

– Mas eu...

– Ainda não se acostumou com essa amiga louca que você arranjou aqui? Eu estresso sem sentido constantemente, e desconto em quem estiver mais perto. Você não fez nada, nem disse nada demais, Scorpius.

E eu fui sincera ao dizer isso, agora que eu comi e clareei as ideias, percebi não posso culpar o cara por não estar apaixonado por mim.

– Exatamente – concordou o loiro.

– O quê?

– Eu não fiz nada. – Scorpius falou tão baixo que não tenho certeza de que ele disse isso mesmo.

Quando eu ia mandá-lo falar mais altoque não estava entendendo nada, o DJ começou a tocar a música preferida do Scorpius.

– Galera, ouvi dizer que _I Don't Know What To Do _é música preferida do nosso aniversariante, por isso, caras, peguem a gata mais próxima, e venham para pista. E o mesmo vale para você, Malfoy!

Scorpius olhou para mim, e eu neguei:

– Não mesmo. Vai ficar muito cheio de gente.

– Você ouviu o que ele disse. E você não é só a garota bonita perto de mim, é a garota mais incrível da festa. Então nós vamos dançar agora.

– Scorpius, você é fofo e tudo mais, só que eu...

– É o meu aniversário, Rosely. Por favor.

Eu balancei a cabeça, negando.

Scorpius pegou a minha mão, ficou de pé ao meu lado e disse quase ao meu ouvido:

– _Rosely._ Por favor. Por favor.

– Olha, se eu pisar em seu pé, não reclame – falei tentando não ficar vermelha, porque aí seria o cúmulo do ridículo.

– Não se preocupe com isso – respondeu ele entrelaçando os dedos de nossas mãos.

Eu sorri e fomos para a pista.

Vi que o Al estava dançando com a sonserina, e quando ele me viu, deu uma piscada nada discreta. Ainda bem que o Scorpius estava olhando para outro lado.

Ao invés de soltar a minha mão, o loiro puxou-me para mais perto, e cá entre nós, ele deve ter percebido que o meu sorriso aumentou, mas na hora eu não liguei.

Ele tinha me escolhido para dançar com ele uma de suas músicas preferidas, então decidi aproveitar o momento.

Nós giramos e rimos e gritamos a letra da música e no fim dela, o Scorpius me puxou para perto dele de novo, e os nossos rostos ficaram praticamente da mesma altura.

O Malfoy sorriu para mim e, ai meu Merlin, eu acho que ele vai me...

– E aí, galera? Todo mundo se divertindo? – gritou James com a varinha escostada no pescoço, ao lado da mesa do DJ, fazendo que eu e o Scorpius nos sobressaltássemos.

Argh!

Um dia, eu ainda vou matar um dos meus primos.

Nós nos viramos para o James, assim como todo mundo na festa, e dava para ver que ele estava adorando a atenção.

– No último feriado, uma aposta entre o time da Grifinória e da Sonserina foi realizada.

A gritaria começou na pista, e meu primo teve que pedir silêncio para continuar.

– E agora, eu gostaria de chamar os dois times aqui perto da mesa, onde todo mundo vai poder ver à mim e ao Malfoy oficializarmos na frente de nossos respeitáveis colegas.

Scorpius deu um sorriso superior de lado, e começou a cruzar a pista de dança. O negócio é que ele não queria soltar a minha mão enquanto fazia isso, e é claro que todo mundo estava olhando.

O time dele estava tomando posição em frente ao nosso, que já estava quase todo em pé de atrás do meu primo Jay.

– Eu não sei se percebeu, Malfoy, mas eu estou com o James – falei, afinal já estávamos na roda que se formou em torno dos dois times.

– Rosely – disse Scorpius, levando as costas da minha mão até seus lábios antes de soltá-la. – Sua lealdade à Grifinória é o seu único defeito.

Eu revirei os olhos e ri porque, só para variar, não soube o que dizer.

Eu ainda estava sorrindo quando fui para o lado do meu primo, mas infelizmente vi o idiota do Zabini, e percebi que não estava na hora para os meus devaneios românticos, era hora de quadribol, e Scorpius era o inimigo.

James contou que quem ganhasse a Taça naquele ano vencia a aposta, e ninguém ficou muito surpreso, afinal apostas como essa era comuns mesmo que não envolvessem o time todo, como era o caso. Entretanto quando o Malfoy explicou que a comemoração seria no salão da Casa rival, e que os jogadores deveriam usar camisas do time adversário durante uma semana inteira, todos foram à loucura, e bom, vi que as apostas entre o pessoal da festa tinha começado.

Foi divertido ver todo mundo entusiasmado com essa ideia.

Scorpius e James deram um passo á frente, e deram as mãos.

– Que vença o melhor, Potter – disse o loiro.

– É isso que vamos ver, Malfoy – respondeu meu primo.

Aí o Jordan tomou a palavra de novo e disse que ia colocar músicas bem animadas para todos se acabarem na pista de dança, e os dois times se afastaram, cada um para um lado. Eu fiquei conversando com o pessoal do time, e fomos sentar numas mesas, comer alguma coisa, beber cerveja amenteigada, falar sobre quadribol...

Depois de um tempo, eu fui em direção à mesa de lanches para pegar mais para o pessoal, e nesse momento a música que estava tocando era uma valsa lenta, claro que meus colegas não estavam valsando, estavam mais balançando no mesmo lugar, mas não que isso fosse da minha conta. Eu ainda estava olhando para os casais quando avistei Hugo e Lily na pista. Eu peguei uns lanches e me sentei em um dos bancos de frente ao bar para vê-los. São tão fofos juntos...

– Rose, não me diga que você está encarando o Smith e a Brown – comentou Scorpius meio mal-humorado, aparecendo do meu lado, claro que não foi de repente como o Al, mas é que dessa vez meu foco era outro.

– Tudo bem, não vou dizer. – falei.

– Rose! – chamou ele.

Eu revirei meus olhos, peguei o queixo dele e virei na direção do meu maninho.

– Seu irmão e a Lils estão juntos? – perguntou ele.

– Infelizmente, não. – suspirei. – Fazer o quê?

Scorpius olhou para mim com uma cara estranha.

– O que foi? – questionei.

– Você, agindo como uma menininha, toda romântica – falou ele, meio rindo, e eu me virei, séria.

– Estranho, porque eu pensei que era uma menininha, Malfoy.

Ele deu uma risadinha e continuou:

– Menos quando joga quadribol, não é?

Eu desci do banco onde estava sentada, cruzei meus braços e pedi uma explicação.

– Quer dizer que uma garota não pode jogar bem quadribol a menos que aja como um cara?

Scorpius olhou nos meus olhos, e percebeu que tinha falado besteira.

– Não foi isso que eu quis dizer, Rose.

– Então, refaça a sua frase, Malfoy – mandei.

Eu estava nervosa, porque ninguém merece. A Nick fala que eu ajo como garoto só porque não gosto de maquiagem e vestidos, e sei que ela não é a única a pensar assim. Geralmente não ligo para o que as pessoas pensam, porque meu pai sempre fala que eu sou linda do meu jeito, e eu sei que é verdade. Além disso, eu me sinto muito bem comigo mesma para fazer qualquer tipo de mudança. Mas o Scorpius não é qualquer pessoa, e não acredito que veio com essa de que menininhas são bobas e não sabem praticar esporte.

Eu sou uma menininha, só não gosto de rosa.

– Rosely, eu não pensei... Quero dizer, você entendeu errado... Droga! – dizia ele enquanto não parava de passar a mão pelo cabelo.

Eu não falei nada, só esperei. Não era possível que estivesse apaixonada por um cara que realmente pensava que aquela ideia batida que menininhas são sonsas e fúteis, tudo bem que algumas são, mas esse não é o ponto no momento.

Ai, Merlin!

– Rose – chamou ele. – Eu sou um idiota. Eu admito. Você tem toda razão em estar com raiva, porque o que eu disse não passou de um esteriótipo machista e de um preconceito estúpido. Me perdoa.

Eu abaixei a cabeça, porque um sorriso começou a aparecer no meu rosto, e bom, acho que não estava enganada sobre ele ser legal. Scorpius continuou:

– Por favor. Como seu amigo, eu sei o quão incrível você é em tudo que faz, especialmente quadribol. É uma garota maravilhosa, e eu adoro.

Eu olhei para ele e disse:

– Até que você sabe se desculpar, Malfoy.

– Eu estou falando sério, se a minha mãe tivesse me escutado falando algo do tipo, ia me dar uns cascudos.

– E muito bem merecidos – eu falei.

– Sei disso. Ai, Rose, desculpa – pediu ele de novo, fazendo uma cara de cachorro sem dono que eu acharia engraçado se não achasse o idiota um fofo de marca maior.

– Malfoy! – chamou a Susan, goleira da Sonserina – O pessoal do time está te procurando.

– Já vou – respondeu ele, e depois perguntou para mim, segurando as minhas mãos nas dele:

– Posso ir atrás eles com a certeza de que você não me odeia?

Eu fingi pensar por uns dois segundos e balancei a cabeça, num sim.

– Obrigado, Rose – disse ele antes de me dar um beijo na bochecha que demorou mais do que normalmente deveria para amigos, como ele tinha acabado de dizer que nós éramos.

E se perdeu no meio de tanta gente.

E eu?

Eu estou aqui, tentando descobrir como eu sempre acabo gostando cada vez mais dele.

xxx

**N/A:** Pois é, pessoas, espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo especial, e espero que não tenham me largado. Rolou uma tensão no final, mas foi só para mostrar que, sim, nós ás vezes temos certos esteriótipos na cabeça, e nem percebemos, afinal está dando para ver que o Scorp gosta da Rose, do jeito dela, e ainda assim, pode deixá-la nervosa com esses papos de que meninas não são tão boas quanto meninos em determinados esportes. Eu, pessoalmente, acho que o Scorpius se saiu bem nas desculpas, e foi sincero. E bom, ninguém é perfeito.

Beijos e deixem reviews, que eu adoro.


	5. He innocently overlooks the truth

**Cap. 05 – He innocently overlooks the truth**

**N/A: **E duas semanas depois, ela volta, gente! Olha, dessa vez não acho que demorei muito, e como sempre, realmente espero que esse cap esteja à altura de leitores legais como vocês. Eu, particularmente, tenho uma queda por uma das cenas finais, e peço que aproveitem, porque esse é o penúltimo capítulo.

_**He looks around the room  
Ele olha por volta da sala**_

_**Innocently overlooks the truth  
Inocentemente, ignora a verdade...**_

Eu não conseguia me concentrar tamanha a gritaria nas arquibancadas. Era o último final de semana antes da Páscoa e um magrela do quarto ano da Sonserina havia acabado de pegar o pomo dando vitória à Casa. Parecia que todos os alunos da arquibancada vestiam-se de verde e prata. Eu me senti meio deslocada, afinal os poucos alunos da Grifinória ali estavam torcendo pela Lufa-Lufa do outro lado do campo.

O quê? É claro que eu queria que as cobras ganhassem. Porque agora a final do campeonato esse ano vai ser o clássico Grifinória _versus _Sonserina. E obviamente eu fui conhecer as jogadas do time, para eles não poderem usá-las contra o time do Jay, ou seja, o meu time. Depois do feriado, esse vai ser o último jogo do ano letivo.

Tá, tudo bem, quem eu estou tentando enganar? Eu olhei sim, as jogadas do time adversário, mas olhei principalmente para o capitão do time. O Scorpius fica ainda mais lindo com o vento balançando o cabelo dele, aquela pose de campeão, e o sorriso nos lábios, que ele não está conseguindo disfarçar enquanto é ovacionado pelos seus colegas.

– Rose?

Ai. Ai. Ele é tão bonito.

– Terra chamando Rose... Srta. Weasley, gostaria de voltar para esse planeta? – Jay me chamou, sorrindo.

– Desculpa, o que você disse? – perguntei, com um sorriso culpado.

– Eu estava dizendo que é uma pena que eles não tenham perdido – James deu de ombros e continuou: – Não que eu importe muito, nós ainda somos melhores. Sempre seremos, é o destino. O carma. Deus quis assim quando criou o mundo.

Eu sorri.

– Mas onde você estava, exatamente? Pensei que você tinha vindo porque queria analisar as jogadas – meu primo se levantou do banco e começou a descer as escadas da arquibancada.

– Eu me distraí um pouco, porque lembrei que tenho um trabalho de poções para segunda que eu nem comecei a fazer – expliquei com a verdade, enquanto o seguia, apesar do meu trabalho não ter sido o motivo da minha distração.

James se virou para mim e falou:

– Rose, eu não teria me importado de vir sozinho se você tivesse me explicado isso antes.

Eu revirei os olhos.

– Por que você fez isso? – perguntou Jay.

– Fiz o quê? – devolvi inocentemente.

– Por que você revirou os olhos, Rose Weasley? – perguntou novamente, cerrando os olhos para mim.

– Porque o nosso time não ficaria por dentro de nenhuma jogada da Sonserina se você tivesse vindo sozinho. Lembra que até a metade do jogo, você ficou jogando pipoca no sonserino que tinha chamado a Alice para o jogo?

– Eu só estava me certificando que aquele encéfalo do Watson não se aproximasse muito da minha futura esposa.

Eu tive que rir. James esticou o braço para mim e passou por sobre meus ombros, antes de perguntar:

– E você? Não ficou distraída olhando os dotes físicos de alguém durante o jogo?

Eu bufei e disse:

– Não seja ridículo.

Ele ficou calado por um tempo e chegamos ao nível do campo.

– Olha, não tenho nada contra o Malfoy, prima – disse ele, de repente. – Apesar de ele ser um estúpido sonserino, até que é gente boa.

– Não sei do que você está falando, James.

Meu primo me soltou e deu de ombros.

– Eu sei que não quer conversar sobre isso comigo, e tudo bem. Mas não finja que você não sabe sobre o que estou falando, porque eu não sou idiota, Rosinha.

Eu dei um pequeno sorriso. James me deu um beijo na testa e disse, antes de sair de perto de mim com as mãos nos bolsos da frente da calça:

– Só não deixe isso te atrapalhar no quadribol, ok?

Eu revirei os olhos, mas congelei ao ouvir Scorpius falando ao meu lado:

– E aí? O que poderia te atrapalhar no próximo jogo, Rose?

Você. Sem camisa.

Mas ainda bem que eu não disse isso alto.

– A presença daquele deus apanhador do Lukás Krum – falei com um sorriso cheio de segundas intenções.

Scorpius fez cara de nojo, e fingiu que estava vomitando, enquanto eu ria. Depois ele disse:

– Vamos mudar de assunto, credo. Não está na hora de me dar os parabéns? – perguntou ele, abrindo os braços.

Eu o abracei rapidamente e disse:

– Melhor curtir a vitória, porque a final do campeonato só vai dar Grifinória, colega.

Eu achei que o Scorp ia retrucar, fazendo algum tipo de brincadeira, mas ele sorriu, antes de falar:

– Então, você comemora comigo hoje? Já que nós dois ainda estamos ganhando?

– Eu tenho que fazer o trabalho de poções, Scorpius. Desculpa – pedi, por mais que eu fosse adorar passar o resto do dia com ele.

O Malfoy arregalou os dois olhos cinza.

– Trabalho de poções? – perguntou ele, com cuidado.

– Para segunda-feira. 80 centímetros de pergaminho sobre a poção polissuco e a Veritaserum, e como elas foram usadas durante a Segunda Grande Guerra, lembra?

– Porra! Lá se vai a minha comemoração – xingou o loiro e eu quase ri. Ele é fofo até... Parei.

– Você também não fez, não é? – perguntei, mesmo sabendo da resposta.

– Não. Vamos fazer juntos? Nós terminamos mais rápido.

Eu dei de ombros, tentando parecer indiferente. Mas por dentro, eu estava dando pulinhos de animação.

– Poder ser – respondi.

– Você me espera na entrada do castelo, amor da minha vida? – perguntou o Malfoy.

Eu tive que sorrir, que cara mais interesseiro.

– Eu já aceitei fazer o trabalho com você, Scorpius, não precisa ficar falando essas coisas.

– Que coisas? – perguntou ele, indo em direção aos vestiários – Eu só digo a verdade!

Eu balancei a cabeça e me dirigi até o castelo. Encostei ao umbral do portão de entrada e cruzei os braços. Fazer o trabalho com o Scorp foi um surpresa muito boa que não estava nos meus planos.

– E aí, Weasley? – chamou Scorpius, aproximando-se com o cabelo loiro molhado. – Preparada para uma tarde recheada de poções e química?

– Química? – perguntei, enquanto andávamos em direção à biblioteca.

– Não é química que as pessoas geralmente falam? – questionou o Malfoy.

– Não faço a mínima ideia.

– Rose, qual é a matéria que os trouxas estudam que serve como gíria para quando rola um clima entre duas pessoas? O Teddy tinha me falado uma vez. Era física ou química? E tinha outra coisa, era anatomia?

Eu sorri do Scorpius tentando se lembrar. Ele estava certo na primeira tentativa, eu que não percebi que era disso que ele estava falando.

– É química, mesmo – eu falei, enquanto o loiro murmurava: "biologia ou anatomia?".

– Viu? Eu sabia – respondeu ele.

Eu revirei os olhos e disse:

– Acho melhor nos concentrarmos apenas em poções, Sr. Malfoy.

Os ombros dele caíram, e ele parou de andar para reclamar:

– Você podia ser menos certinha, Weasley. Aposto que a gente ia se divertir.

Eu peguei o Scorpius pelo braço e o puxei em direção às escadas.

– Vamos nos concentrar no trabalho, pode ser? Quanto antes terminarmos, antes vamos comemorar sua vitória – eu disse.

– Vai ser uma festinha particular, só nós dois? – perguntou o loiro, cretino.

Eu passei a mão pelo meu cabelo num gesto de nervosismo e o fuzilei com os olhos. Depois disso, Scorpius ficou calado.

Olha, não vou tentar me explicar para você, porque ás vezes nem eu me entendo. Você pode estar pensando que o Malfoy estava flertando comigo, mas por que eu sinto como se nada disso fosse sério?

Eu sei, eu sei. Todos os meninos são retardados aos 17 anos.

Mas para mim, tudo é preto no branco. Quando o Smith queria ficar comigo, ele era bem direto, e nenhum garoto fez esses tipos de brincadeira comigo antes; porque meus primos são super ciumentos e vivem de olho, e eu chamo atenção, porém sou muito durona.

Acho que estou com medo.

Preciso admitir.

Se o Scorpius quiser apenas sair algumas vezes e se divertir, vou me machucar. E se ele quiser algo sério, e não der certo?

Eu vou querer morrer.

É, eu li vários livros de romance, provavelmente igual a você, e eles sempre nos incentivam a arriscar. Mas também nesses livros, as mocinhas sempre se dão maravilhosamente bem com uns caras incríveis que só existem no mundo ficcional.

Então, não serve exatamente como um bom conselho quando o cara pelo qual você está apaixonada é um amigo tão presente e divertido.

Em silêncio, chegamos à biblioteca, e só aí nós dois percebemos que não tínhamos levado material.

– Não estou a fim de ir às masmorras porque é provável que eu não volte – disse Scorpius.

Olhei para ele sem entender.

– É que eu vou acabar caindo em um sofá por lá – explicou ele.

Eu tive que sorrir e depois falei:

– Vamos ver se alguém aqui nos empresta uma pena e pergaminho.

– Fazer o quê, não é, Weasley? Já que você _quer _estudar – reclamou Malfoy.

Eu balancei a minha cabeça negativamente por causa do drama do garoto e assim que passamos pela bibliotecária e nos dirigimos às mesas onde haviam poucos estudantes, vi o Victor, e sabia que ele ia me ajudar.

Eu me dirigi a ele, que levantou os olhos, sorriu para mim, e perguntou olhando para alguém atrás de mim:

– Está tudo bem com você, Malfoy?

– Claro. Por que não? – respondeu Scorpius, de braços cruzados, se postando ao meu lado. – A Sonserina vai para a final, diferente de vocês, corvinais.

Victor levantou as sobrancelhas, ele não ligava muito para quadribol, era nascido trouxa e preferia futebol.

– Parabéns, sonserino – disse Smith, indiferente. – Rose, querida, do que você precisa?

– Eu sei que você sempre carrega pergaminhos extras, então será que você poderia emprestar para a gente? – pedi na maior cara de pau. – Eu passo na torre da Corvinal para devolver hoje à noite. Ah, vamos precisar de duas penas também.

– Veio preparada para estudar mesmo, hein? Ou será que a intenção de vocês era outra? – perguntou Victor fazendo graça.

– Olha aqui, Smith, se não quiser emprestar é só falar que eu vou até as masmorras providenciar isso – falou Scorpius baixo, mas ríspido.

– Scorp! – chamei a atenção dele, mas foi como se eu nem estivesse ali.

Os dois garotos se encaravam, o sonserino com um olhar fulminante e o Smith com um sorriso de lado, olhando o Malfoy com superioridade.

– Scorpius! – chamei de novo e ele finalmente voltou sua atenção para mim. – Você pode pedir a Srta. Grace para nos dar as indicações de onde ficam os livros com a matéria que a gente precisa? E procura uma mesa vazia, enquanto eu pego os pergaminhos.

O Malfoy respirou fundo, mas fez o que eu pedi.

– O que foi isso? – perguntei a Victor assim que Scorpius não estava mais ao alcance de nossas vistas.

– Parece que você arranjou um namorado muito ciumento, Rose – comentou o meu ex-ficante, eu acho, não sei definir muito bem o que a gente tinha.

– O Malfoy não é meu namorado, e você sabe disso – falei.

– Mas não é por falta de vontade sua, certo? – comentou Victor, com um risinho.

– Cretino.

– Ai, assim você me ofende, Rose – comentou Smith, colocando a mão no peito como se eu realmente o tivesse machucado.

Revirei meus olhos.

– Anda, me passa os pergaminhos e as penas – praticamente mandei.

Victor se levantou e tirou de sua mochila três rolos de pergaminhos, duas penas, um pequeno pote de tinta preta e deixou na mesa. Depois guardou seus livros e o resto de suas coisas.

– Já está saindo? – perguntei.

– É, tenho que encontrar alguém – respondeu ele.

– E eu posso saber quem é? Agora fiquei curiosa. Ai, meu Deus! É a Anellise Brown, da Lufa-Lufa?

Eu tinha ouvido uns boatos que os dois estavam se pegando. E eles pareciam estar num clima bem romântico na festa do Scorpius. Victor não respondeu, o que pra mim foi admitir que eu estou certa.

– Então quer dizer que é sério? – perguntei, sorrindo.

Victor me colocou uma alça da mochila nas costas e me deu um beijo na bochecha, antes de dizer:

– Até parece, minha rosa linda. Ainda estou na sua, mas tenho que tirar o atraso com alguém. Eu e a Anellise temos um acordo que beneficia ambas as partes, ou seja, é só diversão mesmo. Não fique com ciúmes.

Balancei a cabeça e o mandei embora:

– Cai fora, antes que eu acabe com você.

Ele piscou para mim e saiu.

Idiota.

Eu peguei o material que o Victor tinha deixado para mim e pra o Scorp e procurei pelo loiro que tinha agido muito estranho com o meu ex-alguma coisa. Será que todos os garotos odeiam uns aos outros quando o assunto é quadribol?

Será que o Scorpius não sabe que o Smith não gosta muito do jogo? A gente sempre discutia futebol e o quadribolzinho que eu amo tanto.

Enfim, fui atrás do Scorp e ele já mexendo em alguns livros para o trabalho, para falar a verdade, ele está passando as páginas dos livros como se algum deles tivesse feito alguma coisa realmente séria contra a família dele.

Tive que sorrir lembrando que Scorpius consegue ignorar o que eu sinto por ele, não porque ele não liga para mim, mas ele faz isso sendo ele mesmo, desligado e fofo.

Sentei à mesa em frente a ele ainda sorrindo.

Quando Scorpius sorriu de volta, um pensamento cruzou minha mente, e foi impossível de ignorar.

Essa não é uma paixão que dura pouco tempo.

Acho que eu o amo.

De verdade.

E eu poderia ficar em divagações como essa durante todo o dia, mas eu tive que voltar para a realidade, que era o meu trabalho de poções, e resolvi me concentrar. Nós ficamos por um pouco mais de duas horas fazendo o trabalho, e conseguimos terminar. Sério, estava morrendo de cansaço depois daquilo, já era sete e meia da noite, e eu não tinha comida nada desde antes do jogo.

– Então, nós não vamos comemorar? – perguntou ele depois que eu disse que ia jantar e cair na minha cama.

– Não sei, Malfoy – respondi.

– Por favor, vai ser divertido. O Meine disse que vai ter o maior festão na nossa sala comunal.

Eu tive que rir. John Meine é um sonserino que adora realizar festas, como o meu primo. Ele e o Al vivem competindo sobre quem faz as melhores festas da escola. Depois de Hogwarts, ou os dois se matam, ou se juntam, e ficam ricos e famosos.

– Ai, Scorp... – falei enquanto ele fazia uma cara de cachorro sem dono, e eu não consigo resistir. – Tudo bem, mas não vou ficar muito tempo, ok?

– Isso nós vamos ver, milady.

Nós descemos as escadas em direção ao Salão Principal, e o Scorpius estava olhando para a minha roupa.

– Como você rasgou essa calça? – perguntou ele.

– Olha, eu já comprei rasgada.

O sangue puro não pareceu entender.

– E porque você compraria algo que vem estragado? A loja nem deveria vender.

Eu ri.

– Isso é estilo, garoto. Pessoas descoladas como eu usam calças rasgadas às vezes.

Scorpius deu de ombros e falou:

– Se você diz... Agora, só uma pergunta: Quem são esses caras velhos na sua camiseta?

– Velhos? – exclamei e depois me rendi: – Tudo bem, eles não novos mesmo. Eles são uma banda trouxa alemã de hard rock que o Hugo gosta. Eu mesma só gosto de algumas músicas.

– E por que você está...

– Usando essa blusa? – terminei por ele, e Scorpius assentiu – É do Hugo, não minha. Eu roubei porque é confortável, e está meio apertada nele também.

– E essa banda tem nome? – questionou o loiro, olhando para os cinco homens fazendo língua e poses rock'n roll.

Eu sorri antes de responder:

– Scorpions.

O loiro parou de andar e virou-se para mim, antes de perguntar:

– Sério?

Eu só balancei a cabeça.

– Ah, já gostei deles – comentou Malfoy. – Esse pessoal da Alemanha tem bom gosto.

Eu ri e Scorpius também.

– Olha, gostei muito mais dessa roupa do que aquele vestido que você usou na minha casa. E que, por acaso, você esqueceu lá – disse ele.

Nossa, pior que era verdade. Naquele dia eu fui embora com a roupa do Scorpius e nem me lembrei do vestido da Nick, ainda bem que ela também se esqueceu desse detalhe.

– Verdade, você podia trazer para mim quando depois do feriado da Páscoa.

Scorpius pareceu pensar no assunto.

– Não sei, talvez o vestido te dê uma desculpa para voltar na minha casa, e eu ia gostar disso.

– Se você não trouxer meu vestido, você nunca mais vai ver sua blusa da Sonserina.

– Ah, tudo bem, sua chata, também não precisa ameaçar a minha blusa favorita. Mas é sério, achei legal esse estilo aí.

– Claro, só por causa da banda – falei.

– Não, Rosely. Eu gostei porque sei que essa é você de verdade.

Scorpius estava olhando dentro dos meus olhos, por isso demorei uns segundos para retrucar, num tom de voz mais baixo porque o loiro estava se aproximando de mim:

– Mas você disse que eu estava parecendo uma boneca naquele dia.

E o Malfoy respondeu:

– Eu não gosto de bonecas, Rosely. Gosto de garotas de verdade.

Eu não soube o que responder a isso.

E para ser sincera não tive que falar nada porque o Al nos cumprimentou ao vir em nossa direção no corredor:

– E aí, sonserino? Rose, minha flor, como você está?

Acho que o meu primo não percebeu o clima... Eu não estou entendendo nada... Quero dizer, ele não ouviu que o Scorpius acabou de falar... Ele falou... O loiro disse...

Ai meu Deus!

– Então a gente janta junto e depois vai para a festa... – falava Albus.

– Não sei se você foi convidado, Potter – comentou Scorpius com um sorriso de lado.

– Ah, pelo amor de Merlin, cara. Você é o capitão do time, e vai me pôr para dentro daquele salão comunal, com certeza. Quero ver se o Meine sabe preparar uma comemoração de verdade.

O Malfoy revirou os olhos e depois disse:

– Só se você conseguir animar a Rose a ir também, Al.

– É claro que ela vai, vai ter comida de graça – comentou meu primo, puxando-me com o loiro em direção ao Salão. – Quero dizer, eu espero, né? Sei lá se esse Meine sabe escolher os petiscos direito.

Eu tentei rir, e me concentrar no meu primo maluco que eu adoro tanto.

Nós jantamos, e depois de me arrumar, fui para a festa com o Albus. Ficou combinado de encontrarmos o Scorpius na entrada para as masmorras. Mas ele não estava lá, e sim o apanhador da Sonserina, que era do quarto ano.

Albus começou a avaliar a festa com aquele olhar "clínico e profissional" dele enquanto eu pegava cerveja amanteigada e salgadinhos, nós vimos o Scorpius e ele estava de costas para nós conversando com o Meine.

Será que ele não percebe? Que não passa pela mente dele que eu estou aqui, esperando que ele me veja?

Eu pensei isso e segundos depois, o Scorpius virou-se para onde eu estava com o Al, e veio em nossa direção.

– Oi, garota – cumprimentou ele, sério, sem sorrisos de lado, sem piscadelas. E tenho certeza de que o loiro se referia à nossa conversa mais cedo e talvez ele tenha pensado nela assim como eu.

Eu senti um pouquinho de esperança.

Menininha que joga bem quadribol.

E garota de verdade.

Essas são duas coisas que eu sou.

xxx

**N/A: **Pois é, galerinha! rsrs Aqui encerramos mais uma parte importante de nossa história, e esperamos vocês na reta final dessa fanfic. Aguardem porque o último capítulo traz grandes surpresas. Deixem reviews, ok?

xxx


	6. If you ask me if I love him

**Cap. 06 – If you ask me if I love him, I'd lie**

**N/A:** Eu seiiiii! Demorei QUATRO meses para postar o último capítulo, e dou minhas desculpas MAIS sinceras, gente. Eu tinha umas ideias, e nada ficava bom, eu escrevi, e escrevi de novo e reescrevi... Espero que aproveitem a última parte dessa história que aprendi a amar tanto ao som da música da Taylor.

Desculpem qualquer erro de português, folks.

xxx

O feriado de Páscoa havia passado, e eu não sei como o James e os meninos do nosso time do sétimo ano conseguiram estudar para os NIEM's e treinar tanto. O Albus acompanhou alguns dos nossos treinos, e sei que eles estava por dentro de algumas das jogadas da Sonserina também, mas a boca do garoto era um túmulo. Não que alguém tivesse perguntado alguma coisa para ele.

Quero dizer, eu perguntei.

Que tipo de boa grifinória eu seria se ao menos não tentasse descobrir algo sobre os inimigos sonserinos?

Eu fui até o Scorp também, mas todas as vezes que eu dizia a palavra "quadribol", como na frase: "Como estão os treinos de quadribol?", ou "Quase morri no treino de quadribol hoje" e até mesmo "Você viu as novas jogadas de quadribol da _Harpies?_", o Malfoy levantava a palma da mão para mim, tipo, "pare", e falava: "Isso não é um assunto que nós deveríamos discutir". Depois de umas duas semanas assim, eu parei de falar com o loiro, porque sinceramente, se eu não falasse de quadribol, ia falar sobre o quê? O novo filme maravilhoso de _Star Wars_? Como se um sangue-puro como o Malfoy soubesse o que é cinema. Tudo bem que ele gosta de carros, que é uma coisa de trouxas, mas isso não quer dizer que ele entenda a sétima arte. Coisa que eu vou ter que resolver em outro momento.

Quem sabe nas férias eu chamo o Scorpius para ir ao cinema.

Enfim, não deu para gente conversar sobre o clima que parecia estar rolando entre eu e ele, e o negócio é que eu decidi me concentrar nas coisas que realmente importam, como vencer a aposta contra os sonserinos, porque o Jay, como capitão e meu priminho, merece, e porque eu também mereço.

Ah, no feriado de Páscoa, eu peguei a blusa que o Scorpius tinha me emprestado, mas como a gente quase não conversou direito em maio, eu usei algumas vezes para dormir. Não tenho culpa se a camiseta é confortável.

Eu fui dormir cedo na sexta que antecedia o jogo, e cheguei cedo para o café da manhã. O nosso time foi chegando aos poucos, diferente do pessoal adversário que entrou como se fosse um bando de bruxos das trevas. Será que eles queriam assustar a gente?

Eu ri quando o James veio me perguntar a mesma coisa.

– E aí, preparados? – perguntou Al ao chegar para o café.

– Claro – respondemos eu e Jay, juntos. Depois continuei enquanto o Jay seguia com o time em direção aos vestiários: – Onde você estava?

– A aposta acaba hoje e uma das Casas vai ser anfitriã da festa...

– A sonserina – comentei, porque como eles iam perder, teriam que receber a gente.

– Que bom que você está confiante, flor. Enfim, eu falei com o Meine para ver o que ele estava pensando...

– Meine? O John Meine, da sonserina? Seu arqui-inimigo?

Albus teve que sorrir.

– Ele não meu arqui-inimigo – respondeu Al, fazendo aspas com as mãos quando disse "arqui-inimigo". – E a gente decidiu ver como trabalhamos juntos, se podemos aguentar até o final da festa sem nos matarmos. E aí, ficamos ricos, como você sempre dizia que poderia acontecer.

– Quem sabe eu não tenho razão, hein, Albus? Boa sorte, e me deseje sorte! – falei antes de ir atrás do time.

Eu estava chegando na entrada para os vestiários, e pelo barulho parecia que todo mundo já estava lá. Estava com a mão na maçaneta para a abrir a porta quando alguém me puxou pelo braço.

– Ai, Scorpius! Quer me matar de susto logo antes do jogo, garoto?

Ele sorriu para mim e disse:

– Até que não seria má ideia, Weasley. Mas para ser sincero, eu vim pegar meu beijo de boa sorte.

Senti minhas bochechas esquentarem e dei graças à Merlin porque a iluminação ali era péssima, então acho que o Scorpius não viu.

– Sério? E você acha que eu vou desejar sorte para o time adversário? – falei, bancando a durona.

– Achei que você era uma boa desportista e ia querer que o seus oponentes jogassem bem para mostrar como você joga ainda melhor.

Eu cruzei os braços e fingi pensar.

– Hum... Não. Eu só quero ganhar mesmo.

O Malfoy deu de ombros e falou, antes de se virar para sair:

– Tudo bem, só não esquece que eu sou seu maior fã, ok?

Ele deu alguns passos antes que eu o parasse, segurasse seu rosto com as duas mãos e lhe desse um beijo estalado na bochecha.

Fiz isso, disse um "boa sorte" baixinho, e fui quase correndo encontrar meu time.

Não tinha coragem para ver a reação dele, tinha que me concentrar no jogo, afinal conseguir passar o maior número de goles pelos aros antes que o goleiro da sonserina as agarrasse era a única coisa que eu tinha que me preocupar.

Não sei se o Scorp tinha gostado do beijo tanto quanto eu tinha gostado de beijá-lo.

Mas estava na hora de quadribol, pensei antes de pegar minha vassoura e entrar no campo.

_80 minutos cansativos depois..._

Ai, meu Deus, finalmente! Finalmente a Eloise pegou o pomo! Eu não acredito!

Nós ganhamos!

Meu Merlin, eu acho que nunca fiquei tão cansada na minha vida!

O jogo estava praticamente empatado, nós estávamos na frente apenas por 10 pontos, ou seja, um gol, um mísero gol. Sinceramente, os sonserinos estavam muito bons, aí a Eloise passou na frente do apanhador da sonserina e pegou o pomo.

O Scorp praticamente arrasou com o nosso time com aquelas jogadas. Foi um bom jogo, os sonserinos agora estão nervosos e cansados, e acho que estamos cansados e aliviados, para ser sincera.

Nós estávamos descendo de nossas vassouras e eu queria parabenizar o time deles, de verdade. Vi Scorpius vindo na vassoura em minha direção, e estávamos quase no chão quando eu ouvi um "Cuidado!", o loiro arregalou os olhos para algo atrás de mim e me empurrou.

Eu abri meus olhos, assustada, já no chão, vi que os dois times estavam correndo em minha direção, o Scorp estava caído ao meu lado e o braço dele estava numa posição muito esquisita.

– Scorp... – chamei-o, porque o loiro estava de barriga para baixo, com o rosto virado para chão, e eu não sabia se ele estava gemendo de dor ou gritando de raiva.

– Sr. Malfoy e srta. Weasley, como vocês estão se sentindo? – perguntou a professora de voo e arbitro do jogo.

– Eu estou bem – respondi antes de James e Albus se ajoelharem ao meu lado e perguntarem se eu estava mesmo ok, confirmei meio sem paciência, mas depois sorri apontado para a minha perna ralada, e comprovando que aquele tinha sido meu único machucado.

Olhei para o lado e Scorpius estava sentado com a professora examinando o seu braço. Percebi que o loiro estava olhando nervoso para alguém em pé acima dele.

Aproximei-me do Malfoy para agradecer:

– Muito obrigada, Scorp... – ajoelhei-me do lado dele. – Como você está?

– O Malfoy apenas destroncou o ombro – respondeu a professora por ele. – Que bom que foi apenas isso, não é, sr. Zabini? – e direcionou seu olhar para o Luke.

Ah, então era para ele que o Scorpius estava olhando com raiva.

– Não acredito! – falei indignada. – Foi você que mandou o balaço? – eu já tinha percebido que era um balaço, mas achei que era apenas um que estava fora da mala, um pouco desgovernado. – O jogo já tinha acabado, Zibini! – acrescentei.

– Você não mirou na minha prima de propósito, não é? – questionou James de braços cruzados, porque o balaço estava vindo em minha direção, foi o loiro que entrou na frente.

– Claro que não! – respondeu o cara, nervoso também.

– Esse idiota só estava com raiva porque perdeu o jogo e bateu no balaço de qualquer maneira, e a Rosely está bem, certo? – disse Scorpius olhando para mim.

– Aham, obrigada – falei, dando um sorriso fraco.

– Vamos para a enfermaria agora cuidar de você, senhor Malfoy. E depois discutiremos o seu castigo, Zabini. – disse a professora e com a ajuda de um colega do time do Scorpius, levou-o para dentro do castelo.

Eu enrolei um pouco a levantar para a multidão que se formou em volta de mim e Scorpius quando caímos se dispersar, e depois ficaram apenas eu, a nossa apanhadora, Eloise, e o apanhador do sonserina, que eu não sei o nome.

– Acho que tiramos as atenções de você, Elle. Desculpe – pedi.

– Ah, não se preocupe, Rose. Eu peguei o pomo e isso ninguém vai me tirar, além disso, acho que a festa no Salão Comunal da Sonserina promete.

– Vocês sabiam que o Albus Potter está trabalhando junto com o Meine? – perguntou o garoto, mas não parecia muito animado. – Então mesmo que a vitória tenha sido da Grifinória, acho que todo mundo vai se divertir.

– A festa vai ser animada se você melhorar essa cara, David Hastings! – falou Eloise, cruzando os braços, em tom de repreensão.

Eu sorri. Quer dizer então que os apanhadores adversários são amigos. E o nome desse garoto é David, bom saber porque me poupa a pergunta.

– Olha, eu perdi, e nem sei se vou continuar no time depois dessa, você quer que eu pule de alegria? – questionou ele, sarcástico.

– Por que você não vai ficar no time? – perguntei, me intrometendo.

– Porque eu perdi, Weasley – respondeu ele, como se fosse óbvio.

– E daí? – falei. – Ninguém ganha todas, e cá entre nós, você foi o melhor apanhador que a Sonserina teve em anos, o Scorp ia ser um idiota se não mantivesse você.

O Hastings não soube o que responder e olhou meio surpreso para a Eloise.

– Viu? – disse ela. – Você não deve se preocupar, seu bobo. Quem sabe no ano que vem, eu que vou precisar de um prêmio de consolação depois da final.

– Elle! – chamou David, quando a apanhadora agarrou o braço dele e lhe deu um beijo demorado no rosto. Muito confortável com isso, devo dizer.

A Eloise só riu e os dois olharam para mim. Ela com brilho maroto nos olhos e ele meio receoso.

– Ai, meu Deus! – praticamente surtei. – Desde quando vocês estão juntos?

– Quase dois maravilhosos meses! – respondeu Elle. – Não é o máximo?

– Com certeza – concordei. – Vocês ficam lindos juntos. Como que eu não soube disso antes?

– É que a gente não sabia como os dois times iam reagir, por causa das nossas posições como jogadores, e também por causa da aposta – falou David. – Eu não queria que ninguém pensassse que eu ou a Eloise perdemos de propósito.

– O que você acha, Rose? – questionou a nossa apanhadora, e eu percebi que os dois realmente se importam com o que os times pensam. O que, na minha opinião, é meio idiota, porque se eles estão felizes juntos, dane-se o resto, né?

Depois eu lembrei que os dois estão no quarto ano, e são novos ainda no quadribol, aposto que eles querem se destacar, sem que nada possa impedir isso.

– Olha, eu acho que vocês são bons apanhadores, e que o povo não deve ter problema com isso. É claro que os idiotas do seu time vão te zoar, Hastings, mas não vai ser nada muito sério, até porque eles vão ter que se ver comigo se mexerem com a Eloise.

– Eles vão se ver é comigo se mexerem com essa gata aqui – falou o sonserino, abraçando a namorada pelos ombros.

– É disso mesmo que eu estou falando – ri, depois peguei a minha vassoura no chão, que graças à Merlin não quebrou na queda e disse: – Acho ótimo que outra jogadora grifinória tenha se apaixonado por um sonserino.

– Eu sabia! É o Scorpius, não é? O cara quase baba quando você passa – zoou David, e acrescentou: – Não fala para ele que eu disse isso, é capaz do capitão me matar.

– O quê? Como assim, Rose? – perguntou Eloise, boquiaberta. – É verdade? E por que você me contou, Dave?

David deu de ombros.

– Sei lá, pensei que fosse óbvio – respondeu ele e eu tive que sorrir.

– Eu sempre tive uma queda por loiros em uniformes – justifiquei e me despedi do casal.

Eu fui para a Torre da Grifinória pensando em como não me importei de revelar a verdade para o Hastings e a Elle. Claro que eles são legais e entendem a minha situação, mas talvez seja a hora de parar de negar o que eu sinto. Eu quero o Scorpius, e estou começando a achar que é melhor saber se ele me quer também.

_**So I put on my make-up and pray for a miracle**_

_**Então, eu coloco a minha maquiagem e rezo por um milagre**_

– Rose? Rose! – alguém me chamou dos meus lindos sonhos com os Scorp sem camisa, sorrindo para mim. E me sacudiu também.

Oh, gentinha grossa.

– O que foi? – exclamei nervosa, ao estilo Weasley de levantar, ou seja, reclamando.

– Já são mais de seis horas da tarde, daqui a pouco a festa na Sonserina vai começar. Desculpe te acordar, mas...

– Hã? Que festa? – perguntei meio dopada ainda, porque todas as vezes que eu dormia na parte da tarde, eu demorava um pouco para me recuperar e agir normalmente como ser humano.

Eu abri meus olhos e dei de cara com a Alice. O que ela está fazendo aqui? Ela nem fica nesse quarto.

– A gente estava começando a ficar preocupado. Nem apareceu no almoço, e isso é tão _não você_ – acrescentou uma voz masculina e eu olhei para o lado e vi meu primo James. De novo no dormitório feminino.

E com a Alice Longbottom.

Hã?

Eu sentei na minha cama e pisquei duas vezes.

– O que você está fazendo aqui, Jay? – fiz a pergunta.

– Eu já disse que aquele feitiço da escada não significa nada para mim, e não consegue me parar – respondeu ele, sorrindo.

– Tá, tudo bem – falei. – O que ainda não explica o quê você está fazendo aqui. Com a Alice.

Ela começou a ficar vermelha, e o sorriso do meu primo se alargou.

Ai, meu Deus! Está todo mundo se arranjando por aqui hoje?

– Não creio! – imitei o tom de voz da minha prima Dominique quando ela ouve uma fofoca. – Como isso pôde acontecer? Não acredito que você caiu nas garras do Potter! Aposto que ele só está com você porque você disse "não" para ele várias vezes a aí virou um desafio.

E foi aí que o James riu mesmo, e a Alice parecia que ia morrer de vergonha.

– Para, Rose! Eu sei que eu fui uma idiota, não precisa ficar jogando na minha cara.

– Ela só está brincando, Ali – falou meu primo, ainda com vestígios de riso na voz. – Eu já tinha conversado com a Rose sobre estar apaixonado por você. Ela meio que estava ciente do meu drama, e eu sabia que não ia ser fácil, mas já está valendo completamente a pena.

– Agora eu estou mais sem-graça ainda, porque eu sei que fui cabeça-dura. Obrigada por não ter desistido de mim, Jay – agradeceu ela, praticamente ignorando a minha existência.

– O prazer foi todo meu, princesa – falou ele, antes de beijá-la.

Ai, isso foi tão fofo que eu me levantei e comecei a bater palmas. Dessa vez os dois riram quando eu os abracei ao mesmo tempo.

– Ai, eu fico muito feliz por vocês, isso é tão legal! De verdade!

– Ora, ora, ora... Está acontecendo uma festinha particular aqui e ninguém me convidou? – falou Dominique, entrando no quarto, e vendo as nossas caras de felicidade. – O que aconteceu?

– A Alice e o James estão juntos! Não é o máximo? – falei, realemente feliz por meu priminho.

– É sério, isso? – disse Nick olhando os dois de cima à baixo. – Hum... Até que você aguentou bem, Longbottom.

– O que você quer dizer? – perguntou Alice.

– Eu quero dizer que ninguém resiste ao charme dos Weasley e Potter. Você é uma guerreira por ter ficado tanto tempo sem o James.

Alice cruzou os braços, prestes à discordar, talvez, mas o Jay falou antes da namorada:

– Isso foi um elogio disfarçado, Nick? À minha pesssoa? Estou lisonjeado.

– Não fique, querido – respondeu Dominique. – Eu só disse que ninguém resiste à nossa família, um exemplo disso é o convite que o John Meine fez à mim hoje.

– Que convite? – perguntei.

– Ele me convidou para a festa da Sonserina.

– Mas é para toda Casa Grifinória, você não precisa de convite – falou Alice.

– Exatamente, e mesmo assim aquele gato veio me convidar para ter certeza que ele me verá lá. E se isso não serve de exemplo, é só dar uma olhadinha no Scorp e ver como ele parece um idiota quando a Rose está por perto, mesmo que ela se vista super mal.

– Dominique! – praticamente gritei porque, que droga, ela ia contar pora todo mundo?

Não, fala sério, ninguém mais pode...

Ninguém pode...

Ou será que está na hora de todos saberem?

Droga!

Eu não ia conversar com o Scorp hoje? O que eu tinha decidido fazer antes de cair no sono mesmo? Hum...

Eu _disse _que dormir à tarde não me faz raciocinar muito bem.

– Bom, ele ainda está na enfermaria – comentava James;

O quê? Do que eles estão falando? Eu só me desliguei por uns dois segundos. Não é?

– Quem? – perguntei.

– Seu homem, priminha – respondeu Dominique, me zoando.

Argh! Mas eu vou matar essa garota!

Eu fui direto no pescoço da loira e nós duas caímos na cama em frente à minha. Rindo.

– Sua louca! – gritou ela, mas tinha um sorriso no rosto. – Acho melhor você ir se acostumando à maluquices, Alice, porque você nunca conheceu o pessoal da nossa família.

– Claro que conheço – respondeu a Longbottom.

– Não em nossa melhor forma – falei e sorri cúmplice para a Nick e o James.

– É pra eu ficar com medo? – perguntou Alice, com um sorriso vacilante.

– Não precisa porque eu te protejo, Ali – respondeu James, abraçando-a pelos ombros. – Vou tomar um chuveirada e a gente se encontra daqui meia hora para irmos à festa?

– Claro, tudo bem. Eu vou terminar de me arrumar também.

Os dois se beijaram rapidamente, e eu e a Dominique trocamos olhares enquanto James saía. Eles são lindos juntos mesmo.

– Meninas, nos vemos depois, ok? – despediu-se a Longbottom, sorrindo consigo mesma.

Eu fui tomar banho também e enquanto Nick fazia seu ritual de beleza trancada no banheiro, eu escolhia uma roupa para ir ver o Scorp. É verdade que o horário de visitas já tinha passado, mas eu daria meu jeito, como qualquer Weasley no meu lugar. Acabei calçando meu All-Star favorito (vermelho, é claro), uma calça jeans, jaqueta preta e, antes que eu mudasse de ideia, eu vesti a blusa do Scorp, aquela verde que ele tinha me emprestado na casa dele, e que eu ainda não tinha devolvido. Claro que eu coloquei a jaqueta por cima, porque eu não queria que o pessoal da festa me visse usando uma roupa com as cores e a serpente da Sonserina.

Eu vou dar uma passada rapidinho lá nas masmorras, dar um "oi" para o Al, e depois vou me esgueirar para a enfermaria.

_**And if you ask me if I love him…  
**__**E se você me perguntar se o amo...**_

_**I'd lie  
**__**Eu mentiria**_

Eu peguei a capa de invisibilidade do James – claro que sem a permissão, mas essa noite é dele e duvido que ele vá sentir falta – e me esgueirei até a enfermaria. Entrei e deu para ver que apenas a última cama está ocupada e que a substituta da Madame Pomfrey, srta. Windsor, está meio ocupada jantando com o gato do professor de Transfiguração. A Dominique morre por uma fofoca como essa.

Tive que respirar fundo antes de me dirigir à cama do Scorpius, juntando toda a minha coragem grifinória. A cama fica ao lado da janela, a lua cheia está brilhando praticamente sozinha sem a companhia das estrelas, e a luz desse astro está deixando o cabelo e o rosto do Scorpius ainda mais claros.

Pensei em ficar mais algum tempo apreciando essa cena, mas o Malfoy se mexeu, parecendo desconfortável e olhou para mim. Ou não, porque eu me lembrei que eu estou com a capa . Aproximei-me e fechei as cortinas ao redor da cama dele.

– Albus? – perguntou ele. – Cara, por que você está aqui?

– Sou eu, Rose.

Tirei a capa e o loiro teve uma reação aposta ao que eu queria.

– Não acredito – disse e se sentou com dificuldade, tentando não mexer muito o ombro. – Perfeito. O Potter mandou você aqui, não é, Weasley? E provavelmente falou que essa é uma boa hora para me devolver a blusa, mas quer saber? Eu não quero um prêmio de consolação. Não preciso disso.

Scorpius disse tudo em um fôlego só e o silêncio pairou entre nós enquanto eu estava assimilando tudo que ele disse. Bom, não entendi nem a metade.

– Scorpius – chamei e ele olhou para mim parecendo nervoso. – A ideia de vir aqui foi minha, e o Al só disse que passou da hora. Eu _quis _vir com a sua roupa e não vim te consolar por ter perdido o jogo. Francamente.

Eu vim me declarar, mas não disse isso alto, porque cá entre nós, parte da minha coragem acabou de evaporar.

– Tudo bem? – perguntei, depois de mais um tempo em silêncio.

– Claro que sim – disse ele suspirando, – desculpe ter pensado que era ideia do Albus.

– Por quê?

– Não é nada demais – respondeu o loiro, ficando com as bochechas rosadas. – E a festa? Por que você não está nas masmorras curtindo?

Eu me sentei na cama e falei:

– Eu vou fingir que essa não foi uma tentativa totalmente indiscreta de mudar de assunto e cair na sua. A festa, como era de se esperar, está incrível, o Albus realmente se superou, ele e o Meine trabalham muito bem juntos. Todas as casas estão se divertindo, inclusive a Sonserina. E eu não estou lá porque quis ver você.

– Aposto que lá está melhor que o tédio aqui. Por que você não volta?

– Porque eu não quero.

Aproximei-me dele ainda sentada e sorri.

– Simples assim? – questionouo loiro ao pegar a minha mão.

– Exatamente.

Scorpius começou a sorrir também.

E eu ultrapassei o limite entre amigos, ficamos apenas uns dez centímetros de distância. Peguei a mão dele e coloquei-a no meu rosto. Eu estou arriscando tudo, mas quero sentir isso pelo menos uma vez na minha vida.

– Scorpius – falei enquanto ele ainda me olhava nos olhos. – Eu quero que você me beije.

– Quer?

– Sim. Muito.

E ele beijou.

Parece que eu nunca poderei pará-lo, ele quer isso também. Pelo menos, eu acho.

Scorpius Malfoy está me beijando e nem é coisa da minha imaginação porque eu nunca conseguiria imaginar a sensação de sentir as duas mãos dele em meu rosto descendo pelo meu pescoço, segurando-me com delicadeza e os lábios dele contra os meus com gosto de xarope de framboesa. Ou cereja. Ah, não importa!

Eu comecei a subir na cama, ainda com os lábios grudados aos dele, quando o Malfoy separou-se de mim e reclamou:

– Ai!

O ombro dele. Eu nem me lembrei do machucado de Scorpius e que, ai meu Deus, estamos na enfermaria da escola!

– Desculpe – pedi – Sinto muito por isso, Scorpius.

Mas a verdade é que eu não sinto muito. Só sinto os meus lábios, provavelmente vermelhos, latejando. E a culpa. Eu me joguei em cima do garoto.

– Eu não deveria ter feito nada – continuei, – você nunca mostrou mais que amizade e eu fiquei aqui, praticamente te atacando. Ai, meu Deus, desculpa.

– Sabe por que eu achei que você tinha vindo a mando do Albus? – começou Scorpius, e eu balencei a cabeça negativamente, ainda sem entender por que ele introduziu o assunto. – Porque ele é a única pessoa que sabe que eu tenho sonhos recorrentes com você usando roupas verdes que são minhas. Ele é a única pessoa que sabe que eu estou apaixonado por você.

– O quê? – não pode ser. – Então por que você mentiu dizendo que tinha emprestado a roupa porque na verdade havia rasgado o meu vestido? Por que você mentiu? Achei que estava envergonhado, que não queria dizer para ninguém que tinha me emprestado a roupa porque achava que eu ficava bonita.

– Mas eu disse, na frente de todo mundo, que você fica bem de verde e eu não queria te deixar com vergonha, para ninguém te achar atirada por usar roupas de um cara que não é nada seu.

– Você disse que nunca iria se apaixonar – acusei.

– Mentira deslavada, Rose. Para você não perceber que eu estou totalmente na sua e se afastar de mim. Eu falei que era seu, mais de uma vez. Eu dou em cima de você _o tempo todo_, e eu pedi para a sua mãe reservar as passagens para nos casarmos em Las Vegas. Casar, Rose! Você acha que eu já disse isso para outra garota?

– Eu não consigo acreditar.

Os ombros de Scorpius caíram.

– Eu fui à sua casa aquele dia que estava chovendo porque eu sempre quis você. Bom, pelo menos desde o dia na casa do Albus quando nós jogamos quadribol, e você preferiu ficar com os meninos do que com as meninas. Naquele dia – continuou, – nós fizemos algumas jogadas malucas, perdemos, e no final dissemos ao mesmo tempo que era culpa do Al.

– E morremos de rir por isso – completei. Naquele mesmo dia foi a primeira vez que eu prestei atenção no loiro e no por quê do meu primo gostar dele – Foi nas férias antes do quinto ano.

– Isso mesmo.

– Eu vou matar o Albus.

– Por quê? – perguntou Scorp, confuso, antes de se sentar de pernas cruzadas. Eu me sentei em frente a ele.

– Porque ele sabe de tudo. Que te acho incrível, que eu te acho lindo – abaixei a cabeça antes de continuar – Que eu estou... apaixonada por você, e eu cansei de negar.

– Então não negue. Porque eu acho que te amo, Rosely – falou Scorpius.

Eu levantei uma de minhas sobrancelhas.

– Você _acha_? – perguntei incrédula.

– Preciso que alguém me faça ter certeza.

Eu dei um selinho nele.

– E agora? Já tem certeza?

– Ainda não.

Eu o beijei na bochecha, no nariz, aproximei-me da boca dele e me afastei, levantando-me. Scorpius segurou meu braço e puxou-me de volta, fazendo-me deitar ao seu lado naquela cama apertada.

– Eu tenho certeza – falei olhando naqueles olhos cinza, passando um braço em volta do abdômen dele. – Eu te amo, Scorpius.

O loiro tirou uma mecha de cabelo do meu rosto e disse:

– Eu quero minha blusa de volta – falou ele.

Ele só podia estar brincando comigo.

– Eu acabei de falar que eu amo você, seu idiota, e única coisa que você diz é...

Eu não continuei reclamando, nem saí da enfermaria bufando de raiva porque o Scorpius calou a minha boca usando a dele. E é sério, ele pode fazer isso sempre que quiser porque esse loiro beija muito bem.

– Eu amo você – falou ele ainda me abraçando.

– Eu não vou devolver essa blusa – retruquei.

Nós rimos e continuamos ali, conversando e nos beijando e falando sobre tudo. Eu posso me acostumar a isso. Não faço a mínima ideia de que horas são, mas quando ia perguntar, tive que pular da cama porque a enfermeira veio olhar o único paciente.

– Srta. Weasley, como entrou aqui? Sabe que é proibido!

– Eu entrei pela porta e a srta estava bem distraída. Sei que não mereço detenção só porque vim ver meu namorado – o Scorp me pediu em namoro, legal, não é? – Aposto que o professor Abott concordaria comigo.

A enfermeira arregalou os ollhos e suas bochechas adquiriram o tom rosado, mas mesmo assim ela disse:

– Eu vou pegar uma poção para dar para o sr. Malfoy e quando eu voltar, não quero vê-la aqui srta.

– Sim, senhora – respondi sorrindo, eu não achei que ela fosse me deixar ficar o resto da noite.

Peguei a capa do James jogada no chão.

– Ela e o professor certinho de Transfiguração estão se pegando? – perguntou Scorp.

Eu só balancei a cabeça, confirmando.

– Chantagista – acusou o loiro.

– Foi por uma boa causa – justifiquei dando um beijo rápido nele.

– Quem disse que eu estou reclamando?

– Boa noite – falei e saí rapidamente da enfermaria, entretanto a srta. Windsor me chamou para perguntar:

– E se te perguntassem onde você estava, srta. Weasley?

Dei de ombros.

– Ah, não se preocupe, eu mentiria.

_**And if you ask me if I love him...  
**__**E se você me perguntar se o amo...**_

_**If you ask me if I love him…  
**__**E se você me perguntar se o amo...**_

Droga!

Talvez, mas só talvez, eu tenha falado um poquinho demais, mas como eu iria imaginar que o Hugo apareceria justo quando a Lils finalmente admitiu que gosta dele?

Como se todo mundo não soubesse. Só a minha prima acha que estava escondendo o ciúme que sente do meu irmão com outras garotas.

Cara, isso não diminui a minha culpa.

Estou me sentindo meio mal.

– O que aconteceu? – perguntou ele atrás de mim. – A Lily acabou de descer as escadas correndo e depois o Hugo saiu igual um louco atrás dela. Parece que ela estava chorando, Rosely.

Tudo bem, agora estou me sentindo _muito_ mal.

Scorpius deu a volta no sofá e sentou-se exatamente onde minha super amiga Lils estava e admitiu, finalmente, que gosta do meu irmão, ele ouviu, e ela saiu sem olhar na cara dele. Tomara que ele beije-a logo e resolva essa situação.

Aí eu vou me sentir bem melhor e menos uma vaca. Eu fiquei pressionando a garota.

– Rosely? O que você fez? – perguntou o meu namorado loiro, com um sorriso de lado na cara.

– Por que você acha que eu fiz alguma coisa?

– Porque está escrito "_culpada_" na sua testa – disse ele, rindo.

– Eu fiz a Lils admitir que ama o meu irmão e ele ouviu.

– Tomara que os dois fiquem juntos.

Eu cruzei meus dedos, coisa de trouxa, meus avós ensinaram. Scorpius riu de novo. O que deu nele?

– O que foi, sonserino? – perguntei, nervosa. Tenho certeza que ele está rindo da minha cara.

– É que eu lembrei da última vez que você fez essa cara. Como se você tivesse cometido um crime.

– Quando?

– Na primeira vez que você foi dormir lá em casa. Dia primeiro de janeiro de 2024?

Estou fingindo que não sei do que ele está falando.

– Não se lembra, Rosely? – Esse vagabundo só pode estar me zoando. Por que eu ainda estou com ele mesmo?

Peguei o copo de bebida da mão do loiro, tomei um gole e devolvi, de cara feia. _FireWhisky_.

– Era manhã de ano novo. O Albus e o meu pai vieram me chamar para tomarmos café da manhã e encontraram nós dois juntos. E você estava com uma blusa minha da Sonserina.

Eu fechei meus olhos por um momento, sentindo as minhas bochechas esquentarem. Eu queria morrer naquele dia de tanta vergonha. Os pais do Scorpius devem ter me achado uma tarada, sem nenhum respeito pelo filho deles e por eles.

– Não conseguiu se lembrar? – perguntou Scorpius, ainda sorrindo – E o meu pai ainda disse: _"Pelo menos..."_

– "..._Ela não está com uma camiseta da Grifinória"_ – completei. – É claro que eu lembro. Eu não consegui olhar na cara de seus pais por quase um ano. Será que você não pode apagar esse dia da sua memória, Scorpius? É muito embaraçoso.

Ele se levantou e sentou-se ao meu lado.

– Eu nunca vou esquecer. Isso você pode ter certeza.

– Tudo bem – falei,– eu sei que a minha culpa era tanta naquele dia que chega a ser engraçado. Se não fosse eu, eu riria também.

– Rosely. Foi hilário, admito. Mas como você pode me pedir para esquecer a primeira vez que você dormiu comigo?

Eu sorri.

– Antes deles chegarem estava bom, não é? – questionou Scorpius, passando o braço por meus ombros. Eu deitei a cabeça no peito dele.

– Scorp, a gente _só_ dormiu naquela noite, mas admito que foi uma das melhores madrugadas da minha vida. Mas a manhã, nem tanto.

Ele riu de novo.

– Eu ainda estava em êxtase e nem liguei para mais nada.

– Eu vi. Você só ficava sorrindo, igual um idiota. Se o meu pai aparecesse, acho que você morreria feliz – Scorpius beijou o meu cabelo. – Ainda acho que o foi o Albus que inventou de levar seu pai no quarto.

– Foi eu mesmo – disse o estúpido, entrando no meu campo de visão. – Rose, a cara que você fez naquele dia... Ah, eu daria tudo por uma máquina fotográfica.

– Imbecil – falei, sentando-me direito e pegando a cerveja amanteigada da mão do Albus, que ele tinha trazido provavelmente para mim mesmo. Meu primo e o Scorpius adoram Whisky de Fogo, mas não sou nem um pouquinho chegada.

– E aí? Gostaram da minha humilde festinha? E a Lils? Vocês a viram? – perguntou Al.

– A Lils saiu com o meu irmão. Humilde é o apartamento que eu comecei a dividir com você e a Dominque, e não essa festa.

– Cara, ela quis dizer que está muito boa, como sempre, mas passou do meu horário. Eu e a Rosely temos que vazar daqui – disse Scorpius, já de pé.

Eu olhei para ele, sem entender. Acabou de dar 11 da noite.

– Tudo bem – concordou Albus. – Eu tenho que continuar trabalhando mesmo. Amanhã a gente se vê, certo, Malfoy?

Scorp concordou.

– E eu? Vocês vão sair sem mim? – perguntei aos dois.

– Achei que você fosse viajar para a Escócia – falou Albus.

– Mas mesmo assim você poderia me convidar, por educação – reclamei.

Scorpius balançou a cabeça e passou o braço em volta da minha cintura e Albus suspirou.

– Rose, quer sair com a gente amanhã? – convidou Al, fingindo entusiasmo.

– Nossa, priminho, eu te falei que vou viajar com o time – zoei e fiz drama.– Você nunca presta atenção em nada que eu digo?

Albus bufou e revirou os olhos.

– Leva essa garota daqui, Malfoy.

Eu ri e deixei Scorpius me puxar escada abaixo.

– Rose! – chamou Albus quando nós estávamos quase na saída. – Você disse que a Lily saiu com o Hugo?

– Isso mesmo – respondi.

– E ele estava de carro?

– Não sei, Al – respondi. – Por quê?

– Você sabe como tudo pode acontecer dentro de um carro.

Eu e Scorpius olhamos um para o outro, e caímos na gargalhada.

– Quem liga, Al? A Lils já é bem grandinha – disse Scorpius.

– Ela só tem 18 anos! – retrucou meu primo.

Revirei os olhos e perguntei:

– Se era só isso, a gente pode ir embora agora?

Ele me fuzilou com os olhos, ao se despedir:

– Boa sorte com os paparazzi.

– O quê? Eu achei que fosse uma festa privada.

Albus deu de ombros.

– E é. Entretanto a rua é pública, não posso impedi-los tirarem fotos dos convidados e gritarem perguntas quando esses convidados saem. Ainda mais se eles são um dos casais mais famosos e queridos do Reino Unido.

Scorpius revirou os olhos. Achava a mídia um porre, mas não ligava para nada que alguns idiotas escreviam. Mas eu ficava estressada. Casal Romeu e Julieta. O filho ex-comensal com a filha de dois heróis da II Grande Guerra. O herdeiro mais desejado do mundo bruxo com a jogadora de quadribol famosa. Argh!

Eu sei que meu namorado é lindo e tudo mais, entretanto todo esse assédio me cansa. O loiro é meu. E eu digo isso com muita autoridade, desde aquele dia no hospital, nós só terminamos uma vez, e foi coisa de poucas semanas. Os jornalistas nem ficaram sabendo disso.

Três anos com o chato do Scorpius.

– Não tem outra saída? – perguntei.

– Tinha a porta dos fundos, mas eu já olhei. Tem fotógrafos lá também – respondeu Albus.

– Droga!

– Sinto muito – falou o meu primo, mas a verdade é que amanhã estaria em jornais e revistas que personalidades famosas do Reino Unido estavam em mais uma festa badalada de Albus S. Potter e John Meine. Ou seja, todo esse sensacionalismo é bom para eles. Acho que é por isso que Scorpius não reclama muito.

– E a Katherine? Eu não a vi. Vocês não voltaram? – perguntei.

Katherine e Albus namoram e terminam desde Hogwarts, pelos motivos mais estúpidos, são dois ridículos. Na última vez foi porque ela tirou fotos de algumas pessoas importantes numa festa e as fotos foram parar no _Profeta_. É que ela é jornalista e não resistiu. O Albus ficou impossível de aturar, afinal foi ele que recebeu as reclamações dessas personalidades, e não foi muito legal para a imagem que ele sempre passa de privacidade. O que acontece nas festas dele fica nas festas dele, eu não vou nem falar da reação do John, pois ele ficou com muita raiva, para não falar outra coisa. Obviamente o Scorpius ficou do lado do Al, porque a Katherine interferiu no trabalho dele, e eu até entendi o nervosismo do meu primo, mas ele ama a Katie e é muito cabeça-dura. Claro que ela é teimosa até a alma também e diz não querer saber mais do "idiota do Potter", nas palavras da mesma, tudo porque não quer admitir o erro que cometeu. Parece tragédia, mas dá vontade de rir.

– Claro que não – respondeu Albus como se estivesse falando com uma pessoa burrinha. – Eu e você moramos juntos e por acaso viu a chata por lá?

Eu revirei os olhos e Scorpius deu uma risada.

– Cara, você vão acabar se casando – disse meu namorado. – Você não resiste a uma ruiva.

– Eu moro com uma ruiva, não acho que eu precise da Katherine. Posso tirar o atraso com a Rose.

– Albus! – exclamei nervosa, imaginando se mais alguém ouviu, e o que poderia pensar.

Scorpius sorriu arrogante, fitando o meu primo e falou:

– Pena que ela já tem dono. Até porque você não conseguiria me superar. Em nenhuma área.

– Atraso? Dono? Será que vocês poderiam ser menos idiotas? – perguntei reclamando. – Eu não acredito que estou escutando isso. Albus, vê se morre e me esquece, valeu? E Malfoy... Argh! Ninguém merece, viu?

Afastei-me dos dois, mas vi Scorpius e Albus rindo e se cumprimentando com um toque ridículo de _bros_.

São dois retardados.

Eu estava chegando na saída quando esbarrei no John.

– Já vai, dona Rose? – perguntou ele.

– Aham, o Scorp só está se despedindo do idiota do seu sócio.

– O que aconteceu? Pensei que o Albus era o seu primo preferido – comentou Meine antes de fazer uma sinal para uns garçons.

– Só de vez em quando – confessei, com um meio sorriso.

– Você teve alguma notícia da Dominique? – perguntou o sonserino.

– Ela ainda está em Paris, né? – comentei num dar de ombros.

A Dominique seguiu carreira em moda. Ela faz uns desenhos lindos para marcas de roupas famosas, e um dia, eu não duvido, vai ter a própria marca. Ela e o John estão juntos há quase um ano, são uma graça, nunca os vi brigar, diferente do Al e a da Katherine. Também porque a minha prima viaja muito, e o John trabalha dia e noite com o Al, literalmente. Eles programam e cuidam da limpeza e arrumação das festas durante o dia, e à noite, cuidam das festas. Então como eu dizia, a Nick e o John não tem muito tempo para ficar juntos, e por isso ficam praticamente trancados no quarto quando se encontram.

– Está sim, parece que é a semana da moda lá. Acho que ela deve estar muito ocupada, porque não mandou nenhuma coruja em três dias – falou Meine.

– Olha, por que _você_ não manda uma coruja para ela? Com algumas flores para alegrar o dia. Aposto que ela vai adorar.

Quatro garçons se aproximaram de nós e eu percebi que o John não ia poder ficar de papo.

– Tenho que resolver umas coisas aqui, Rose. Mas obrigado pela dica. Rosas iam ser um exagero?

– Claro que não – respondi antes que o John saísse. – Quanto mais chique, melhor.

Eu me virei e vi que o Scorpius estendia a mão para mim. Eu a peguei sem pensar, e quando cruzamos a saída, antes que os flashes das câmeras me cegassem, nós aparatamos.

Aparecemos no corredor do quinto andar do meu prédio, onde fica o meu apartamento e o do meus primos. Moramos juntos porque nós três trabalhamos muito fora de casa. Eu e a Nick viajamos bastante e o Al tem sempre mil problemas diferentes para resolver na rua, além do quê, as noites dele são ocupadas com festas, as vezes até no início da semana. O apê tem três suítes (fizemos uma reforma quando alugamos, para cada um ter o seu banheiro), uma sala grande, cozinha, e a área de serviço. Não posso dizer que não curto o nosso espaço.

Scorpius segurou a minha mão até chegarmos na porta, quando eu mexi na minha bolsa para pegar minhas chaves.

Scorpius olhava para mim como se esperasse alguma coisa.

– O quê? – perguntei.

– Não vai me convidar para entrar, Rosely?

– O que você está pensando, Malfoy? Eu sou uma garota de família – aleguei depois de abrir a porta.

– Hum... Então aquele dia há tempos na minha casa foi o quê?

– Um deslize – afirmei, segurando a porta.

Scorpius se aproximou se mim, e disse com as mãos em minha cintura e a boca em meu pescoço:

– Será que não existe a possibilidade de você cometer outro?

Scorpius começou a me beijar ali e eu fiquei arrepiada. O desgraçado sabia como me fazer ceder. Malditos anos de convivência.

Mas ainda assim tive que empurrá-lo.

– Malfoy! Eu tenho que viajar com o time amanhã cedo. Preciso dormir.

Ele suspirou.

– Sei disso. Você vai ficar 10 dias na Escócia e daqui a uma semana eu vou para a Espanha, lembra? Quando vamos nos ver de novo?

Ninguém merece. Eu tinha me esquecido que ele iria para Madrid. Scorpius trabalha para a família St. Clair. É o sobrenome do marido da Daphne, irmã da Astoria, que é um dos donos de uma rede de hotéis bruxos e trouxas espalhados pela Europa. Scorpius começou a trabalhar para o tio assim que deixou a escola, e eu nunca pensei que ele pudesse se tornar um daqueles engomadinhos de terno e gravata, sabe? Aqueles caras que leem dossiês gigantes, que levam trabalho para casa, e têm várias reuniões chatas de negócios. Bom ou ruim, o loiro adora.

– É verdade. A gente não deveria ter ficado tanto tempo na festa. Nós sempre chegamos de madrugada – falei.

– Rose – chamou ele – São 23:20.

– O quê? É mesmo, eu tinha até estranhado quando você falou com o Al que a gente tinha que sair mais cedo.

– Que bom que eu penso em tudo.

Eu o puxei para dentro do apartamento pela gravata, direto para o meu quarto, e disse:

– É por isso que eu te amo.

Nós caímos na minha cama rindo e nos beijando. O loiro falou:

– Eu só estou com você por causa da fama e porque beija bem.

Eu me sentei e dei um tapa na perna dele.

– Idiota. Custa falar de volta?

Scorpius puxou meu braço para que eu me deitasse de novo. Ele se virou para ficar por cima de mim, afastou o meu cabelo do pescoço, deu alguns beijos em minha clavícula, e em meu pescoço, depois disse sorrindo:

– Eu te amo, e se alguém me perguntar se é verdade, não vou mentir.

xxx

**N/A:** Uhuu! É isso aí, galera! Esse é o fim de "Mentir assim é uma droga", onde chegamos à conclusão de que tudo que a Rose tinha que fazer desde o início era agarrar o Malfoy. Se bem que, se ela tivesse feito isso, não íamos ter essa short-fic.

Eu realmente espero que tenham gostado de passar tempo com a Rose tanto quanto eu. E agradeço pelas pessoas que não abandonaram a fic mesmo com a minha demora para atualizar o último capítulo. E gostaria de pedir, encarecidamente, para a pessoinhas que leram essa historinha deixarem reviews. Por favor! Eu sei que tem mais gente acompanhando do que mostra nos últimos reviews, então vamos lá, digam pra mim porque leram isso aqui.

Eu não queria bancar a chata, mas fico muito feliz quando vocês, leitores, dão o ar da graça, então aos que já comentaram, meus mais sinceros agradecimentos. :D

Ai, ai, espero que o final não tenha deixado a desejar, nem esse pequeno epílogo, que acontece onde começa a minha fic Hugo e Lily baseada nessa mesma música.

Obrigada por tudo, a até a próxima.


End file.
